


Broken Little Lives

by robinasnyder



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mind Control, Prostitution, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, post RotS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: Commander Cody has a good place in the Imperial Army, even if a teaching rotation isn't interesting. But he has freedom, an income and the ability to choose what he does with his life. When he visits a brothel at his new teaching assignment he's shocked to see his old lover working there. Cody carefully only allows himself to think of 'Ben' as a sex worker, lest he cause harm to the man he's been missing for so long.Obi-Wan Kenobi was kidnapped off of Tatooine and sold until eventually making his way into the hands of Darth Vader. Vader hands him over to a brothel on strict orders to only allow loyalists access to 'Ben' a pretty red haired sex worker. Obi-Wan attempts to bide his time and find a way to escape and return to Tatooine. This changes when one night his old lover is sent to his room. Cody fluctuates wildly between the man Obi-Wan knew and a total stranger, leaving Obi-Wan confused and heart sick.





	1. Chapter 1

Cody pulled his hood up a little tighter. It was storming hard. A lot of people weren’t even out because of the heavy freezing rains and the knock down winds. But Cody had been raised on Kamino, where the entire world was made of water and it rained all the time. He and his brothers had better training for wet environments than any other. It had once meant that while droids might begin to slip and fall or perhaps malfunction in the rain, that the Clonetroopers could and would power through it. It never bothered them. 

Mudtroopers were just not the same. The lot of them complained so much about the muck and the rain and the cold. Cody was so glad to be off rotation with them. Natural born soldiers were, in his mind, the worst. Not that they liked him much either. He just saw no reason to baby along a group of people who were twice his age when he’d been on the front lines and whined their way through every exercise he gave them. 

But he was done with the Mudtroopers. His new training assignment was in the midrim, nearly the outer rim. The soldiers he was teaching there were more used to war and fighting than the mudtroopers who often came from poor city men who came from closer to the Core. His new troopers still weren’t up to the old levels, but they were so much better than Cody nearly considered this assignment a holiday. 

Which was part of why he was out this evening. He didn’t have to work in the morning. He sort of had a day off. He mostly used it for paperwork and still did light drills with the men. But he could sleep in a little. Enough that it meant this was his evening to find a brothel. 

Back before, when he was a soldier in the field he hadn’t ever gone looking for that kind of hook up. Back then he had been very busy all the time. Clonetroopers were also considered property of the Republic. They hadn’t been paid. While there were beings that would happily sleep with brave soldiers, Cody never had gone looking for casual sex. 

He’d also had a lover. 

But Cody never thought about that anymore. 

This was his first free night since he’d arrived and he was going to find someone to spend it with. 

That was another hard part off training Mudtroopers: trying to find someone to spend money on. 

But Cody steadfastly was not going to think about that. He finished braving his way through the rain to the establishment he’d been informed of by the previous training officer who he had taken over for. He’d been told it was a good, clean place with a decent price. 

Cody stepped inside Mira’s Nest and pushed his hood back. 

“Gee, stranger, hell of a night to be out in the rain,” the young woman behind the desk said. 

“My night off. Why waste it?” Cody said. The woman grinned. She was human, fair skinned and blonde. He couldn’t help but feel a bit uneasy about her. 

“Well then, Soldier, you got a lover in mind?” she asked. 

“I don’t know about selection yet,” Cody said. 

“Well then, fill out our questionnaire and we can set you up with someone. Or we can get you the catalogue,” the woman offered. 

“I’ll take the questionnaire,” he said, trying to not sound like he was gritting his teeth. Cody had always had good instincts and this place put him on edge. 

He walked just close enough to extend his arm to full length and take the datapad with the questionnaire from her. He grabbed it and walked over to one of the plush chairs in the waiting room. He began to fill out the information. 

They didn’t require answers, but the more he answered the easier it would be find what he wanted. So Cody liked to answer what he could. Once he would have been careful. But that had been about eight years before, nearing nine.

The questionnaire listed off the races provided by the house, which Cody was asked to rank and if there was special preference for or against. He picked human as his top preference. The same went with gender. Normally he picked female or a more feminine presenting gender, but he was in a bad mood and when he saw male he wrote that in as his only choice. 

They asked about every part of the appearance. He paused for a moment when he saw red hair listed. He always picked red hair when it was offered as a possibility. But with the rarity of red heads, especially red haired humans, he almost never got to be with one. Of the three times in the last three years, only one had been naturally red headed and he’d had to pay excessively for one night. 

He still checked that off as his preference. He filled out every question and then stood to hand the datapad to the woman behind the desk. 

“That’ll do nicely,” she said. She plugged the pad in, probably getting the results analyzed or something. 

Cody stayed still with his arms crossed over his chest, wearing a sour and disapproving frown. He was soaked through from the rain and feeling rather like he’d been ignored. With the rain being what it was he wasn’t going to go back out into it without at least seeing someone. But he also wasn’t going to come back again. 

“Looks like you’re in luck,” the woman chirped. “We have a lovely little red headed male who’s had a mess of cancelations this evening because of the storms. You can have him all to yourself.” 

Cody’s eyebrows headed toward his hairline. “Really?” he asked, not quite believing his luck was that good. “A natural red head?” 

“Yep. Ben’s been here about a year,” she said. “So, you want him?” 

“Yes,” Cody said quickly. He pulled out credits and paid, knowing damn well the price was reduced because of the rain and cancelations. He also got a discount because he was taking up as many hours that evening as he could. All in all it was worth it. Considering how much money he’d saved up on a year of mudtrooper duty, it didn’t even feel all that expensive. 

“Right this way, Soldier,” the woman said. She got out from behind the desk and took the lead. 

Mira’s Nest was the type of establishment that tried very hard to be high class, but just wasn’t. Not for lack of trying, but simply because the town they were in and the planet they were on didn’t have the resources to have the type of clients that would help Mira’s be high class. There were a lot of decent quality curtains, vases and art pieces around. But they didn’t quite go together, like they were merely nice things that had been collected over time and were displayed because they were nice, not because it fit with an overall theme. 

Cody followed the woman down the winding hallway, passing a number of doors that were closed. It felt a little like a hotel, but Cody didn’t mind that feeling. He just needed to borrow a room for a few hours.

“Here you are,” the woman said. She knocked twice before using a key to open the door. “Ben!” she called into the room. “You have a customer.” 

She stepped aside, holding the door open and giving Cody a purposefully sharp smile. Cody leveled her a bland look and stepped inside. The door closed heavily, clearly set to be able to barricade people out, but also able to be opened so the client could leave when they felt like it. 

“Hello there, Stranger,” a masculine voice said. It had a Core accent, a Coruscant accent, and had a familiar softness to it that made Cody feel like someone had slipped a knife between his ribs. 

Cody didn’t speak for a moment. He focused on the clasps on his cloak, fumbling with them for a moment before he was able to remove it. A pair of hands took the cloak. Cody felt body warmth pass him, and he glanced to the side, watching ‘Ben’ take the wet cloak and hang it up. 

“You must be determined, coming out in this type of storm,” ‘Ben’ said. Cody could still hear the rain and wind on the roof. It was as bad as it had been when he’d come in and he doubted it would let up for a while.

“I was,” Cody said. He braced himself and turned to look at ‘Ben’. 

He could see by the man’s expression that there had been a moment of panic when he’d spoked, but he’d been soothing it when Cody turned around. But once the man caught sight of his face he quickly locked up behind a blank face, even though his eyes had still gone right to Cody’s scar. 

Cody had once had years of studying the man’s expressions trying to figure out every thought lest he do something stupid and get himself terribly injured. He knew that face, even though it was older. Even though there was no beard and he just looked so damned young though his eyes gave away his age. Even though his hair was longer and sitting on his shoulders. 

Cody’s mouth went a little dry. He’d had a lover once who’d been strong and beautiful and clever. And he’d been a traitor. 

And yet. 

“We’ve never met before,” Cody said forcefully. 

“Wha-” Ben started. 

“We’ve never met before,” Cody growled out. Ben’s eyes got a little wider, just a fraction, but Cody noticed. He nodded slowly. 

“Alright Cod-”

“Commander,” Cody said, again speaking firmly. 

“Commander,” Ben corrected. He let out a breath, and his shoulders dropped. He looked less threatening. He didn’t look like a General when his shoulders dropped. Cody would bet five credits that Ben had completely shifted for a fight when he saw who Cody was. 

Maybe Cody should be acting like there would be a fight. But Cody had helped to smoke out the traitors. He himself had ten confirmed kills. That was a lot for any of them. He had his position for that reason. 

But Ben was a sex worker. There was no reason for Cody to need to execute a sex worker. So it was alright.

“What brings you out here, Commander?” Ben asked. 

“What brings any man here?” Cody asked, raising a brow. 

Ben laughed. It made Cody’s heart jump, as did the flirty smile Ben put on like old costume jewelry. “You have a point, Commander.” 

“Yes,” Cody said a little shortly. 

“You must be soaked,” Ben said. His eyes slid down Cody’s form. Cody was out of uniform, in Civie clothes because there was no point wearing uniform on his night off. Back, before, when Clones had been slaves and not soldiers, then he had only had his blacks or his armor. Now he had options. 

“I am,” Cody said. 

Ben crossed the distance between them. “I have a heater that can dry them. If you’d like.” 

“I would,” Cody said. He offered Ben his arm. 

Ben stared at the button on his sleeve for a moment, blinking dumbly before his brain caught up to him. Cody bit down a smirk. It was nice to catch him off guard. But Ben didn’t stay off balance for very long. 

Ben began with the sleeves, unbuttoning the cuffs before he got to the buttons on the shirt proper. He took the shirt away and carried it to an attached bathroom. Cody followed and watched Ben work. The bathroom wasn’t too big or too nice, but the heater kept it comfortably warm. Cody’s shirt was hung over the heater before Ben turned back to him. He startled a little, which made Cody frown slightly. 

Why hadn’t Ben felt him come over? 

Cody didn’t think it too long. Ben knelt at his feet and unlaced his boots. Those were placed near the heater, and the socks went on it. Ben unbuttoned his pants for him and slipped them down, allowing Cody to step out of them. He turned his back to Cody whenever he had to hang something up, which Cody thought was a little dumb of Ben if he kept not knowing how close Cody was. 

Ben undressing him gave Cody time to examine him. He’d only really watched Ben’s face before, which was a nice face, but Cody hadn’t gotten the entire effect of the outfit. Ben was technically covered, and the outfit didn’t look uncomfortable, but it was made to show him off. 

He wore pants which were loose, though the belt around the hips hugged tightly, and it had fitted cuffs around the ankle. It was a solid blue with pretty white and silver chips embroidered on the belt and all down the solid parts of the pants. The solid part ended around mid-thigh and became a sheer blue down to the cuffs. His top a mostly sheer blue lace with was long sleeved and cut to right under Ben’s ribs. There was also a square cut out down the middle of the chest, which was held together by ribbons with a cross lace tie. All of this was topped off by a pretty silver collar and silver wrist bangles. 

Ben looked pretty like that. His hair had been pulled back from his face. A small braid in the back kept his bangs from his eyes while allowing his hair to stay shoulder length. 

Cody wouldn’t lie to himself and say this wasn’t the image he’d been chasing for nearly nine years now. 

“Come here,” Cody said as a gentle order. 

Ben’s eyes got slightly wide again. He padded barefoot over to Cody and stood in front of him. 

“You even think to change your hair in nine years?” Ben asked, with a touch of the dry humor that Cody remembered. Cody had to shove those memories down for both their sakes. 

“I briefly considered growing it, but the new shinies are the worst at sticking to regulation. So someone had to do it,” Cody said, returning the same dryness. 

“Shinies?” Ben asked, tilting his head a little curiously. 

“Natural borns. I can’t believe I ever thought my brothers complained too much,” Cody said. Ben’s eyes danced a little, and he bit down a smile. 

“Alright, Commander, you made your point,” Ben said. “Now what do you want?” 

Cody lay his hands on Ben’s hips and dragged him flush against his naked body. Ben’s cheeks turned a delicate pink, which was easy to see with the clean shaven face. Cody couldn’t help but smirk. 

“It’s been a while, Ben,” Cody said. 

Ben looked at him with wary eyes. He went still for a moment before nodding slowly. He leaned in and kissed Cody very lightly. Cody kissed him back and didn’t keep it light. Ben easily bent to his wishes, opening his mouth and allowing Cody access. 

Cody kept his hands on Ben’s hips and kept a firm grip on him. Ben lay his hands on Cody’s cheeks with his thumb not subtly stroking Cody’s scar. Cody very carefully did not think about the why. Or he tried to. Finally he pulled back, looking Ben in the eyes. 

“Let’s see this bed of yours,” Cody said with a small growl. 

Ben was pretty in the clothes, but Cody wanted to see him being pretty without them, after all. And he’d paid a lot for that privilege. 

“Of course, Commander,” Ben said. He took Cody’s hand, lacing their fingers which caused Cody to have painful memories. Cody had to close his eyes and tell himself they weren’t real before he was certain he wouldn’t do anything to Ben. 

By the time he opened his eyes again Ben had led him to the bed. It was nice and large enough for at least three people to get into some creative positions and not worry about falling off. It had a sapphire blue comforter on it, but Cody could see the peak of brown sheets underneath. At least it looked purposefully brown, and probably helped hide stains. 

“Would it be easier for me to help undress you, or for you to undo it yourself?” Cody asked. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Ben said. He flicked a bit of hair off his shoulder, giving Cody a look that was both intensive and yet guarded. Cody didn’t blame him. 

Cody drew Ben against his chest again. He could feel the slight scratch of lace that wasn’t the best quality. He felt a hard but small press against his chest where Ben’s nipples could be, which Cody would almost bet were piercings. He felt the heat of Ben’s body against his own. 

His hands reached to the back of the top. He found the ribbon clasp and snapped it open. Ben let out a slight gasp. Cody allowed Ben to pull back a little so the pair of them could loosen the laces and help Ben get the top off. That procedure was made a little more difficult when they had to pull the lace over the sliver cuffs. 

“Wouldn’t it be easier to take those off?” Cody asked after they’d gotten the top off. He noted with satisfaction that Ben did have nipple piercings. They were little silver barbells. 

“Unfortunately the hardware costs enough that only management has the key to get it off,” Ben said, sounding exasperated. 

“Makes sense in this type of place,” Cody admitted. 

“Indeed,” Ben said. They still had their hips pressed against each other, which Cody liked. He liked it even more when Ben started to move his hips against Cody’s. 

“Does the silver belt need a key too?” Cody asked. His eyes were on Ben’s face, noting once more just how pretty he looked. 

“Only credits, but you already paid.” Ben had a cheeky smile on, which made Cody chuckle. 

“Yes, well, let’s get this off.” Cody’s hands went to Ben’s mid back. He slowly dragged his hands down soft skin, relearning old and familiar scars. His hands slipped past the silver belt and settled on Ben’s round tush, giving a solid squeeze. 

Much to Cody’s amusement, Ben squeaked and then leveled a glare at Cody for having made him done so. 

“You can’t take it off that way,” Ben said. 

“Oh, then show me how you take it off,” Cody challenged. 

“Oh, I will,” Ben said. He’d always been competitive, and Cody always loved it when he rose to the challenge. 

Ben pulled away, taking his body warmth with him. Cody nearly protested, but the sound died on his lips. Ben was pinning him down with one of those stares of his. It had nothing to do with the Force, cause as far as Cody knew, none of the rest of the traitors could make them stand still with just a look.

Ben’s hips started to move. Cody realized that the outfit was made to drag eyes to Ben’s hips. It didn’t help that Ben could move his hips like that. He’d known that Ben could dance, but he’d never seen anything like this. It made his mouth go dry. 

Ben had danced away from him, but now he was dancing back. His hands slid down his ribs and stomach before landing on the belt. As he danced, twisting and turning to a tune only he could hear, Ben began to unfasten the pants. 

The way the pants dropped was sexy. The ankle cuffs were too tight for Ben to easily step out of them, so Ben cursed and had to hop around while trying to pull the pants over his feet. Cody laughed. Somehow Ben hoping around like a confused eopie was even sexier than the dance. 

“Well, I karked that up,” Ben said. 

“Not at all. You can’t pay money for that kind of entertainment,” Cody said.

Ben scowled, and looked like he was about to say something. So Cody marched over and scooped Ben right off his feet, throwing a squawking Ben over his shoulder and carried him to bed. Ben bounced a couple times when Cody dropped him on the mattress. 

“Well, what a handsome man,” Cody said, gazing down at Ben. 

Ben smirked. “I could say the same of you. You going to stay up there all night or come down here and kiss me?” 

Cody climbed onto the bed, kneeling over Ben. Ben had always been a little shorter and thinner. But now that really was the case. Cody could carry Ben for hours and not get tired. Ben would probably let him too, maybe. It was an appealing thought. 

Cody grabbed Ben’s face, cupping his chin and running his thumb over the dimple he’d never known was there before. It was easy to tip Ben’s head back and capture his lips. Ben had nice lips. Since he was clean shaven there were no bristly kisses. Just smooth, soft lips that were warm and pliant and kissing him back. 

Neither of them moved past kissing for a while. Why would they? Cody had all the time in the world with Ben and he hadn’t kissed anyone in a long time. And Ben was an excellent kisser. It warmed Cody down to his toes. When Cody pulled away it was to begin kissing along Ben’s jaw. 

This too was smooth. Cody didn’t want to think about how many products Ben had to be treated with to make his skin so soft. But he still enjoyed it. He nosed the exposed skin as he licked and nibbled his away across Ben’s jawline and then down to his neck. 

Ben’s breathing hitched. Cody gave a little harder bite, eliciting the same sound. Ben’s hand found his shoulder and gave a tight squeeze. It just made Cody move lower. Screw taking his time. He was suddenly very aware of just how long it had been since he’d had any sex that wasn’t just him and his own hand. They’d have time for a round two later. 

He started kissing down Ben’s chest, amused by the sparse and soft red fuzz on Ben’s chest. He took a couple seconds to nose against it before he continued down. 

He knew damn well that people had a fetish for worshipping red heads. He knew Ben had probably had all kinds of mouths and tongues lavishing attention on his exquisite body. He knew some sex workers used stims to help them have stronger reactions to clients, especially on heavy nights. But those stims tended to put off a scent, and Ben just smelled like Ben after having used floral soap. But Ben reacted like he every touch was the only thing he’d ever wanted. 

He didn’t remember traitors being such good actors. But sith hells, Ben wasn’t one of them. He was a sex worker. He was just Ben and Ben’s fingers were twisting in his hair and Ben was wiggling against him like he needed more. It felt like home. 

Cody decided not to torture Ben. He took a short moment to sit back and get an upclose with Ben’s cock. He ran his eyes up and down the sight, drinking it in. 

“Pretty as always,” Cody said. 

“Charmer,” Ben said. Cody didn’t look up at him, his eye still fixed on his prize. 

He started by sucking on the head. Ben’s hips jumped off the bed, shoving his dick half down Cody’s mouth. Cody put his hands on Ben’s hip to keep that from happening again. But he also ignored Ben’s stuttered apology. 

He was a little rusty on giving head, but it would be a lie to say he truly forgot what worked for Ben. Cody remembered exactly where to place his tongue, exactly how to squeeze Ben’s hips, exactly what to do to drive Ben crazy. 

But Cody was being nice so he didn’t do it for long, just long enough for Ben’s cock to be red and hard and leaking. Then Cody sat up. He was grinning like a pleased loth cat. 

Ben groaned. “Not fair,” he whined. 

“I’m not ready for you to come yet,” Cody said. “Are you ready for me?” 

“Plug,” Ben said. He moved to roll over, but Cody caught his hip and kept him still. 

“Pull your legs up,” Cody instructed. 

He sat back and waited for Ben to do as he was told. Ben pulled up both of his legs, holding onto his knees, and giving Cody a wary look. Cody gave his thigh a short squeeze before he focused on the plug. He didn’t take time to examine it, simply pulled it out and dropped it on the bed. Ben let out a soft gasp. 

Cody slipped two fingers inside him, he found his fingers to quickly be soaked with lube. 

“You really are prepared,” Cody commented while wiping his fingers off on the bedsheets. 

“Well, you never know who you’re going to get,” Ben said with a weak smile.

“True,” Cody said. He lined himself up and entered with one quick thrust. Ben made a short keening sound that he quickly cut off. 

They arranged themselves with one of Ben’s legs over his shoulder. Even though there hadn’t been much movement to get there, Ben was already starting to whimper. 

“Shh, I have you,” Cody said. He lay his hand over Ben’s mouth. The motion startled him and Cody almost pulled away, but Ben relaxed completely. Cody let out a relieved sigh. “I have you,” he said again and then started to move, hard and fast. 

Even around Cody’s hand, Ben was loud. Cody held on a little tighter. It calmed the noise Ben made. Cody half expected to end up with a bit and bloody hand, but all he got were soft loth kitty licks which made Cody’s insides melt from affection. 

Hard and fast worked for them. That was the type of men they were. The tight heat was just right from Cody’s memories and the way Ben looked at him kept Cody right there in that moment. 

Really it was a wonder they lasted as long as they did. Ben came first, but Cody wasn’t far behind. The few needy whines from over sensitivity Ben got out around Cody’s hand pushed Cody the rest of the way. Cody came and came a lot, adding to the mess that was Ben’s bottom. They stayed joined that way for a long, still moment. 

Cody was moved to action by Ben giving his hand another little loth kitty lick. Cody dropped his hand, bracing himself on the bed so he could pull out and help Ben settle. The pair of them wordlessly arranged themselves until they were lying down. 

“You’re pretty like this,” Cody said. He laid his hand in the mess on Ben’s stomach and began to rub it around. 

“I’m always pretty,” Benn said. He tucked into Cody’s side and closed his eyes. 

“That you are,” Cody said. He closed his eyes as well. He kept rubbing for a while, but eventually the motion stilled and Cody dozed off. 

* * *

Force it hurt to look at him. Obi-Wan almost couldn’t believe how much his heart hurt as he looked at Cody. But everything had hurt so much for so long, he supposed to should have gotten used to it. But seeing Cody there hurt. The fact that Cody called him Ben instead of his real name. The fact that he wasn’t even allowed to call Cody by his real name. 

Just Commander. 

Like Cody was just another client. Like that hadn’t been lovers. Like Obi-Wan and Cody hadn’t whispered love into each other’s skin. Like Obi-Wan hadn’t been shot down by Cody and the 212th. Like the Clonetroopers they’d all cared about hadn’t sided with Palpatine and killed them. Like Obi-Wan was just some whore and had never been a Jedi or a General or anything else. 

Cody kept swinging between totally foreign and totally familiar. Cody had always been deferential and never ordered him around before. But the way he enjoyed Obi-Wan’s chest hair. And the way they kissed. And then Cody laying his hand over Obi-Wan’s mouth. All of that was like a familiar dream.

Obi-Wan had never been able to be quiet on his own. Even when they weren’t in a warzone, they’d needed to be quiet. The hand over his mouth was a reminder as much a muffler. Cody had never hurt him when he’d done that. Now Obi-Wan had men who had hurt him to muffle him. But not Cody. The familiar touch had made Obi-Wan forget where they were and who they were now. 

The way Cody touched him and talked to him, Obi-Wan was fairly certain that Cody didn’t realize the collar and cuffs were a tracking set up and slightly faulty force suppressor. Cody just believed he was a sex worker. He didn’t know Obi-Wan was a slave. 

And Obi-Wan didn’t want him to know. If Cody acted like the man Obi-Wan remembered, and threw a fit it would attract Anakin’s attention, which they did not need. And if Cody acted like the man who shot Obi-Wan off the cliff… well, Obi-Wan’s heart wouldn’t be able to take it. 

Luke needed him to not make foolish choices. He needed to bide his time and wait for his moment. 

Which felt impossible when Cody was asleep cuddled up against him again. It almost felt like the old times, if it wasn’t for his eyes catching on the silver cuffs whenever he moved his arms. Thankfully Cody was deeply asleep. Deep asleep Cody wasn’t easy to wake. So Obi-Wan didn’t feel bad about hiding his face in Cody’s shoulder and allowing himself to cry. 

He was so close to his happiness and a million parsecs away from it at the same time. He wasn’t even certain if he would care if Cody did wake up and see. It was so broken, what did his pride even matter anymore?


	2. Chapter 2

Cody felt properly satisfied after his night with Ben. He put himself on the list for the same day next week when he left. If he changed his mind about who he wanted he would have an easier time of that than trying to get Ben again without an appointment. 

He considered changing his mind many times. The closer to the day it came, the more he began to think about who Ben had been. He tried not to, Ben wasn’t that man. He had a good, honest, Empire approved job where he accepted soldiers. He knew his place in the Empire and that was good. At least that was what Cody told himself every time he started to get twitchy to take his blaster and go after him. 

Obi-Wan Kenobi was a name still on top of an ever shortening list of still living traitors. 

But Cody reasoned with himself that the traitors had been a way of life. It was easy enough to be brainwashed by all that. Ben clearly had gotten past it. So he wasn’t one of them anymore and that was fine.

His fingers still itched to pull the trigger. He decided to stay his hand until his next meeting, to observe Ben again. 

Come the next meeting he was completely at ease with what he saw. He was fine for a day or so, and then his worries came back. Very quickly this became a loop he couldn’t break. If Cody forgot how Ben had changed and who he was now then he knew he’d kill him. And Ben didn’t deserve that. He deserved a new life. So Cody had to keep seeing him.

Not that Cody didn’t gain something, for all that it was expensive. Obi-Wan Kenobi had been his first lover. He’d learned how to have sex with the man. Ben was familiar. But also new. There was so much they could do now that they never had done before. And Ben always smiled for him. Cody knew Ben could be a good enough actor. He’d faked his death convincingly once, after all. But this was different. Cody knew Ben really was happy to see him. 

How long had it been since anyone had actually wanted him around? 

Those were bad thoughts. They led him back to the names and faces of brothers who had long ago died or turned traitor themselves. He didn’t know what happened to Rex and he wouldn’t let himself learn. His heart couldn’t stand it. 

So he gained a routine. He worked his troops hard. None of them really lived up to Cody’s standards, so Cody had to lower his standards (again). Then come his break night he would head into town and see Ben. He always had the last appointment of the night, no matter how late it was. It meant he could stay with Ben and sleep next to him. And it meant he could take his time with Ben. Ben was popular. His schedule filled up easily. No one else could have extra time. But Cody got it. And he got kisses from Ben before he left in the morning. Sometimes he even got breakfast. 

Those days were the best part of his week. And leaving was the worst, knowing that he had an entire week stretching out ahead of him without Ben. And knowing that by the time he arrived again he would be half convinced he needed to kill Ben. He didn’t want to feel that way about the man. 

It meant sometimes he arrived in a damn foul mood he couldn’t quite shake. 

But Ben did seem to know how to shake him out of it. 

Cody arrived in one of those moods. He’d been let into the room, but Ben was nowhere to be seen. Cody could hear water running in the bathroom. Cody wasn’t surprised. He’d had a bit of a wait that evening, which hadn’t helped his mood. Sitting and waiting while other patrons came in and out, basically being ignored for around two hours did nothing to improve Cody’s mood. 

Cody knew from his predecessor that the town’s people could be friendly, especially to Officers. But Cody was a clone, and even though there were less and less clone faces in the Army, people still looked at him with suspicion. His position meant he couldn’t just be treated like a droid (though Force knew that was a common enough reaction), but that didn’t mean they actually respected him. Or that they wanted to talk to him. 

But it was fine. Cody was used to being lonely. It wasn’t like the Emperor could change everyone’s mind with the snap of his fingers. But he respected Cody enough to call him by his name and be sure he had a job where he could be of use. Cody knew the hardest and most important job could be teaching and training the next generation. He owed the man a lot, so he wanted to do his best. 

But it was difficult when every single step was an uphill battle. The exhaustion that could come from that could easily turn to agitation, which he felt in spades in that moment. 

It left him wanting to wring Ben’s neck, but also curl against his side and have Ben run his fingers through his hair. 

He took a few breaths, reminding himself that Ben didn’t deserve his ire. Ben was just an easy target. And Cody wasn’t going to be the type of man who went after easy targets. 

“Hello there, I didn’t realize you’d arrived, Commander.” Ben’s soothing voice cut through the chaos in Cody’s mind. 

Cody turned toward the bathroom, where Ben stood in the door way. Cody’s mouth dropped open. 

Ben, as always, wore the silver cuffs and collar. They were pretty, but Cody thought they were an odd favorite accessory for a man who’d never liked to be weighed down. Cody guessed the house must insist upon it. Maybe some of the other workers worse such things, but Cody never visited anyone but Ben. 

This evening Ben’s hair was twisted up in a bun, giving Cody full view of Ben’s beautiful face, neck and shoulders. Cody could see the love bites from the previous lovers that Ben hadn’t gotten bacta for yet. Cody had learned to only mind the marks a little. If they didn’t bother Ben, then Cody didn’t mind. 

The marks were probably the most normal thing about the rest of Ben’s appearance. Normally he had on a shirt or something covering his arms. That evening he wore a sheer lace cincher, which while not tight, definitely defined Ben’s waist. He could catch a glimpse of sheer white lace underwear, but that was mostly covered by some kind of blue leather garter belt, cover about two hand widths of space under Ben’s belly button to Ben’s thighs. It wasn’t long enough to be a skirt, and the garters (three on each side) help up a semi sheer blue fabric which mimicked the loose pants Ben tended to favor these days. The legs ended form fitting around Ben’s ankles, and showed off a significant portion of Ben’s thigh.

Also, Ben had traded his barbell nipple piercings for a couple of silver rings. 

“Fuck,” Cody breathed out. 

A smile played on Ben’s lips. “Well, nice to know I can still put on a good show.” 

“How many costumes do you even have?” Cody asked. He licked his lips and let his eyes slowly wander up and down Ben’s body. 

“More than you’d think,” Ben said, amusement playing in his eyes. Cody had always loved Ben’s eyes. “Come here and kiss me.” 

“Yes, Sir,” Cody said. He almost paused, remembering how many times he’d said that to General Kenobi. But he didn’t let himself freeze. He crossed right to Ben and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him flush against his chest. Their lips met quickly, slipping into familiar kisses. Ben’s hands went for his hair and Cody wouldn’t be surprised if Ben had caught the thought about wanting his hair petted. Cody’s fingers traced the boning on the cincher, impressed by just how solid they actually were, and how soft the lace actually felt. 

“What took you so long to get here?” Ben asked when they separated from their kiss. 

“Don’t blame me because you’re popular. I was here two hours ago,” Cody said. 

Ben got a complicated little smile on his face. His brows knit together a little. He peered up at Cody, examining as if seeing him new. Ben seemed to look at him like that at least once every time Cody came to see him. 

“You waited?” 

“Yes. I made certain I was always last,” Cody said. “And I always wait. I’m always going to wait. I don’t want to waste time.” 

“That’s nice,” Ben said. His hands had settled on Cody’s shoulders when they had separated from the kiss. He began to fiddle with the buttons on the shoulder of Cody’s jacket, stroking around the little piece. Cody could that little touch feel just lightly. 

“Did you dress up for me, Ben?” Cody asked. He lay his hands on Ben’s hips, getting a feel for the leather. 

Ben snorted. “Well, I did know you were coming, but that isn’t why I wore this.” 

“Oh, another client you want to impress?” 

Ben snorted laughter. “Oh, they wish. If I’m not dressing up special for you, then I’m definitely not dressing up for any of them.” 

Well, that certainly improved Cody’s mood. “So, why did you dress up?” 

“It’s hard to feel bad about yourself when you’re wearing pretty lingerie.” Ben said it so matter-of-factly, and it caused a familiar chill of fear to shiver down Cody’s spine. 

Cody cupped Ben’s face in his hands, tipping Ben’s face up so Ben had to look at him. “Ben, do you feel bad about yourself?” 

Ben’s mouth twisted into a sardonic smile. “You know what I am.” 

“Yes, I do,” Cody said. 

“You know what I was. You know how far I’ve fallen,” Ben said. Cody had never heard the man sound so bitter before. It reminded him of soldiers only days from tasting their own blaster barrels. It frightened him. 

“You haven’t fallen,” Cody said seriously. 

“Commander,” Ben snapped, using the title, the only thing Cody could safely have Ben call him, like a lash against Cody’s side. It made Cody suck in a pained breath. Ben’s eyes burned like a fire. Cody remembered how much he had always loved the man. He wished, and not for the first time, that they were still lovers and weren’t just a friendly client-contractor relationship. 

“No, Ben,” Cody said, speaking quietly and firmly. It made Ben still, so Cody pressed on. “It’s not a shame to have a different job. Sex work isn’t shameful. You remember telling me that.” 

“I do,” Ben admitted. General Kenobi had explained it to him once, what it meant and how it was a perfectly respectable profession, despite what natural born soldiers may imply.

“You just have a new home now. I know you make people happy. With how popular you are I know you make a good living. I have nothing but respect and admiration for you.” 

Ben turned and kissed Cody’s thumb. “My Dear, I do believe you. But none of how I feel will change by your kind words.” 

“I know. I remember. But I’m reminding you to be kind to yourself.” 

“Hmm, it has been a while since you’ve had to, hasn’t it?” 

“It was never a chore, Ben. It’s always been a privilege. It only hurts me because I hated that you could never see what I did.” 

Ben turned and kissed Cody’s thumb, making Cody’s heart thrum. “You always did know just what to say.” 

“Is there something I can do for you?” Cody asked. He wasn’t nearly as good at doing what Ben needed. He wished he’d ever been good at that.

Ben closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. “I have an idea.” 

“Name it, and it’s yours.” 

“You mind if I’m on top tonight?” 

“Hm,” Cody murmured. It had been a while since they’d done that. It was something they’d done before, back in the war. Cody had always been on the bottom then. He’d heard other Generals talk sometimes. Sex was fine; attachment, romance, love, none of those things were okay. It was a way General Kenobi had kept his distance before.

“You don’t have to,” Ben said quickly, when Cody had taken too long to answer.

“No, of course it’s fine, Ben. It was just an old memory,” Cody said just as quickly. 

“We don’t have to,” Ben insisted. Cody kissed him to shut him up. 

“I want to, you fool. Tell me how you want me. That’s an order.” 

Ben gave him the prettiest smile. Cody smiled back, feeling his heart flip over. He loved Ben with every bit of his heart he could give. It would never be enough. It had never been enough even before. It was just as impossible, even if the reasons were different. 

“Yes, Sir,” Ben said. He turned and kissed Cody’s palm, and then stepped away. “Go undress and lay on the bed. You’re my feast tonight, Commander.” 

Cody felt his heart rate jack up. Ben winked at him and that sent him scurrying off to do as he was told. He quickly got his clothes off, dropping them on what Ben had long ago designated as ‘the Commander’s Chair’, where clothes were to be thrown and not left on the floor. He couldn’t make himself fold them the way Ben preferred, but he thought Ben would forgive him. 

He jumped into bed, settling on his hands and knees, uncertain if Ben wanted to prep him or wanted Cody to do it himself. 

“No, Commander, I said lay down. On your back, please,” Ben said. 

Cody dropped down onto the sheets and rolled over so he could look at Ben. Ben had finished unclipping the garters, letting the pants legs falls to the floor. He bent over, pulling his feet from the cuffs of the pants and giving Cody a beautiful view of his back, which Cody deeply appreciated. Ben had a gorgeous back, with delicious, strong shoulders that always made Cody’s mouth water. He greedily drank in the sight, wondering if he could perhaps had a little nibble later. 

Ben straightened up. As soon as he caught Cody’s gaze he smiled. His hands went behind his back, working on the clasps for the garter belt, which came off much easier than Cody thought. It fell to the floor with nary a thought and Cody was left with the image of Ben in white lace. His mouth watered a bit and he had to remind himself to be good. 

“That’s the kind of reaction I like,” Ben said. 

“Tell me what other reactions you want, and I’ll give them to you,” Cody said, swearing like it was an oath. It made Ben grin. 

“I like that too. But I want it to be natural, My Dear,” he said. He padded over to the bed. Cody’s eyes were on him for every second of it. 

Ben’s legs had been shaved, but his chest still had its soft fuzz, and of course his pubes were still there, for the people who likes the carpets to match the drapes, but groomed in a way that Cody still found a little perplexing. It didn’t remind him of Ben from before, and he wasn’t certain if that was good or not. But the trimming made the red show brighter, which Cody liked. 

He wished Ben would maybe eat a few more meals. 

But he looked stunning. Ben climbed into bed and crawled over to Cody, looking like every fantasy Cody didn’t know he could have. His mouth went totally dry. Ben looked like a force god. 

“What can I do for you?” Cody asked in a near whisper. He reached for Ben and then halted. He was trying to be good. 

“You can touch me, Commander,” Ben said. “You can always touch me. I always want you to touch me.” 

Cody knew a soft smile touched his face. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind Ben’s ear, lightly tracing two fingers against the shell of Ben’s ear. Ben leaned his entire face into Cody’s hand, like a Loth Cat demanding pets. It was too adorable. Cody wasn’t even ashamed of himself for dragging Ben against his chest and trying to kiss him silly. 

Kissed silly was a good goal, but it quickly became less about the affection Cody felt in his chest and more about the growing need between them. Watching Ben undress had left Cody half hard, and it seemed Cody’s kisses had gotten Ben just as far. 

They separated, breathing hard and staring at each other. Their eyes began to map each other’s face. Cody’s eyes kept returning to Ben’s lips, which were deliciously kiss swollen and as pretty as the rest of him. 

“You always did think I was pretty.” 

Cody grinned. “You’ve always been pretty. Tell me how you want me?” 

“Just like this.” 

“Just like this?” Cody knew he was confused. He was lay back, his legs out and leaning on one elbow so he could keep his other on Ben’s body, at that moment Ben’s sweet shoulder. 

“Yes, I’m all prepped for you. I’m going to ride you. I’m in control this time, My Dear.” The look in Ben’s eyes was practically predatory. Cody wanted to bare his throat to him. 

“Can I touch you?” 

“Yes, but I control the pace.” 

“Fair.” 

Cody shifted back, grabbing a couple of pillows so prop his head and shoulders up. He wanted to be able to see, and Ben clearly wanted to be seen. Ben waited for him to get comfortable. 

“Ready?” 

“Yes. Anything you need?” 

Ben just winked at him. Cody bit his bottom lip and nestled back into the pillows. Ben slipped the panties down over his bottom and worked the plug out. He dropped it on the sheets and then climbed on top of Cody. Cody laid a hand on Ben’s hip and helped to guide the head of his cock into Ben’s waiting hole. 

Ben sunk down slowly, letting out a soft hiss. He sat still, giving Cody a magnificent view. The panties were still mostly up, trapping Ben’s cock somewhat. Ben’s back was to him, but being propped up gave him a better angle to see. He could see how sweet Ben’s firm, round ass looked with his cock in it. He could see how pretty the white lace cincher looked against Ben’s skin. He could see a couple of freckles on Ben’s back and the familiar smattering of scars. 

Cody kept one hand on Ben’s hip, giving it a comforting squeeze. His other hand went to Ben’s back. Ben’s skin had always had a soft quality to it. Not his hands, which even now with all the lotion he clearly used still had lightsaber calluses on the palms and probably always would. But the rest of him had always seemed soft. The sheer amount of products Ben must use made touching Ben’s skin like touching the softest silk. It was ridiculous at best. Cody wasn’t even sure if he liked it. Certainly it felt strange to touch something that just seemed like it should be so expensive. And it was Ben, and that just made it all the stranger. 

But still, Cody loved touching Ben. His hand glided up Ben’s back before coming back down in a long stroke. His fingers skirted and traced scars both familiar and new. There was a red bite mark from an earlier client that Ben hadn’t gotten to treating (or possibly didn’t notice). Cody teased the spot, making Ben shudder. 

“It’s no fair distracting me like that,” Ben whined. 

Cody gave an innocent smile that Ben couldn’t see. “You’re always distracting me, my Pretty Boy,” he said. 

His smile turned into a grin when Ben whispered out “Force” like Cody had stroked him just right. 

“Nice to know my Pretty Boy likes nicknames,” Cody teased. 

“Don’t even start,” Ben groaned. 

“Don’t stop? Okay then, Pretty Boy, let me tell you what I’m going to do- ah!” 

Ben had started to move. Cody could see Ben’s ears were almost as red as his hair. Two could play this little game of distraction. 

“So good, Pretty,” Cody said, and then cleared his throat. “But you won’t distract me.” 

“Won’t I?” Ben asked, throwing a daring smirk over his shoulder, like his cheeks weren’t still a shining pink. Ben started to move faster, which felt amazing and Ben looked so damn good. More in control, more like himself. But Cody was too stubborn to just quit. 

“You won’t. Because once my Pretty Boy has had his fun, and been so good and gotten me off, I’m going to flip him over and clean him out. Ah- Ben! Yes, ah. Pretty’s been so good to me. And I love his tight, dirty hole. I’ve been wanting to get my mouth on those- Oh! Pretty. Round. Cheeks. Fo-for years.” 

Ben really was going a punishing pace. Cody didn’t know how long he was going to last with Ben riding him like that and looking like that and blushing just like that. Ben threw back his head and let out a loud groan. Cody put both of his hands on Ben’s hips, not holding him so much as providing support. Ben began moving faster. 

“Lovely, beautiful. My Pretty Boy. Mine.” He snarled that last bit, thrusting up once. Ben made a keening noise. 

“More, like that. Please, like that. Co- like that.” 

Cody’s heart twisted. He knew Ben had been about to say his name. He wanted to tell Ben to say it. But Force, it wouldn’t be safe. He knew that the same way he knew he couldn’t say Ben’s real name.

Instead, Cody thrust up again, meeting Ben as he came down. 

“Order me around, Pretty. Tell me how to make you feel good,” Cody instructed. 

“More of that. More. More. More…” Ben started chanting. And Cody obliged. He kept thrusting. His grip on Ben’s hips became tight, keeping Ben close.

Their moves became more frantic. Ben stopped chanting, his words lost in screams, while Cody found his own chant. ‘Pretty Boy’ was on his lips over and over. It drove Ben nuts. Cody had to focus a lot to keep saying it. For Ben he’d do just about anything. 

Ben’s orgasm hit suddenly. He threw his head back, grabbing onto Cody’s arms. He let out a shout, which quickly became cut off and breathless. Cody gave a few more short thrusts and followed. He was so mesmerized by the sight of Ben that it wouldn’t have taken him much longer anyway. He just got lucky it was Ben who came first. 

They stayed completely still for a moment. The room was silent except for their breathing. Ben looked like he might fall asleep while still seated on Cody like that. That notion finally got Cody moving. He pushed himself up on his elbows. Ben let out a soft whine, since it jostled him a bit. Cody continued to move until his was sitting up and could wrap his arms around Ben, holding him in a warm embrace. 

“If I’d known praises and pet names get you going I would have done it a long time ago,” Cody said before kissing Ben’s back. It was damp with sweat. Cody rubbed his nose against the spot he’d kissed and hugged a little tighter. 

He felt as much as heard Ben’s quiet chuckle. “Why do you think I never told you before, Commander?” 

“I know that’s why you didn’t,” Cody said. “I’d never been able to keep you quiet.” 

He could feel the hum against his own chest. It was comforting, the way he could feel the sound with them pressed chest to back like that. “It’s for the best then. Shall we get cleaned up?” 

“Oh no, I haven’t followed through on my promise yet.” 

“Promise?” 

“Yes,” Cody breathed before flipping them. “I told you what I was going to do when we finished.” 

Ben tried to push up, or move away, but Cody kept him still with a hand on his hip. “Commander, you don’t have to.” 

“I don’t have to, but I want to. I didn’t lie to you my Pretty Boy. I have wanted to do this for a long, long time.” 

Ben had twisted his torso so he could see Cody. He stared at Cody for a long moment. Cody just met his gaze and waited for Ben to make his decision. “Alright,” Ben finally said. He turned back around and grabbed onto one of the pillows, hugging it against his chest. 

The panties were still only half down, bunched around under his bottom, which only helped to make his bottom look pert and inviting. Cody gave himself five seconds to examine his feast before he positioned himself between Ben’s legs. 

He lightly tugged on the white lace, seeing the way it snapped back to place when he let go. He placed his hands on Ben’s cheeks, rubbing them with his thumb. 

“You really are pretty like this. Force knows how pretty you are anyway, but this is just extra special.” 

“Glad you like it,” Ben murmured from his pillow. 

Cody spread Ben’s cheeks with this thumbs, and examined his target. Messy with Cody’s cum and the inoffensive lube Ben liked to use. His hole was red, well used and leaking. Cody shifted, getting more comfortable. He gave Ben’s left cheek a kiss and then a short little nibble. Ben’s natural smell always drove him nuts. He knew there was no way to for him to get up against so fast, but the scent of Ben turned him on so much. 

Years back, after the Traitors showed their true colors, Cody had realized something about himself. He liked athletic men. When he chose a woman he could be happy with any species or look. Women were beautiful. But for him every man he slept with or lusted after were close to the same. He’d been searching for Ben, and all other men were wanting in comparison. 

Cody started licking. He could feel Ben shudder and hear Ben curse. He could taste himself in Ben, which was way more of a turn on than Cody had realized it was going to be. He kept Ben’s cheeks spread, pushing his face in more, wanting a better angle. His tongue lavished attention on Ben, cleaning him out, lapping up his own cum. He kept his hands firmly on Ben’s hips. He began to feel Ben moving. At first he thought Ben was trying to wiggle away, but then his hips returned. 

He realized that Ben was trying to get friction from the sheets. That wouldn’t do. Cody moved one hand, finding Ben’s cock, hard again and leaking. He began to stroke, going slow, a counter point to his tongue which was still plundering his hole. 

Ben began keening in earnest, and Cody tuned back in to what Ben was saying. That kind of noise could go from pleasure to pain in a snap of the fingers and Cody did not want to hurt Ben. But Ben was just begging for more. So Cody gave to it him. 

He tightened his grip, found the rhythm Ben preferred and went. Ben was comming over his hand almost instantly. 

“Stop, stop,” Ben nearly cried. Cody pulled his face away, and pushed himself up on his elbow. 

“You okay there?” 

“Yeah, is a lot… stupid stims,” Ben said. 

“Mmmhm,” Cody said. Ben definitely did not smell like he was on stims, but he wasn’t going to argue. He pushed himself up and went to the bathroom. A quick hand wash and mouth wash later and Cody felt human again. He got a damp cloth and returned to Ben. Ben was nearly asleep when Cody returned. “Well, that answers my question about a shower.” 

“Morning,” Ben mumbled into his pillow. 

“Yes, My Pretty Boy,” Cody said. He sat down on the bed and tugged the panties off Ben, tossing them aside. He carefully washed Ben free of any leftover cum Cody had missed earlier. He got a little sweat up too. 

“Don’t start that again,” Ben said a little harshly. Cody just grinned. “Sorry, didn’t mean to sound like that.” 

“I know, Ben. I know. I’m gonna get the cincher off now.” 

“Kay.” Ben just sounded so sleepy. Cody’s heart felt warm. He worked the laces on the cincher, loosening it first. Ben let out a deep sigh of relief. Cody pulled at the laces until he could just pull the thing off and toss it aside. 

The pair of them shifted to be under the sheets. They wrapped around each other, snuggling like loth kittens. Ben was asleep in seconds. Cody stood to take Ben’s hair down and to kiss the top of Ben’s head before he went to sleep. 

He felt better than he had all week.

* * *

Obi-Wan focused on his breathing. Cody was still asleep, snuggled into sheets than reeked of sex and looking that devastating combination of adorable and delectable that made Obi-Wan’s knees go weak. He hadn’t been able to just stay in bed and keep his hands to himself, so he’d gotten up and was trying to meditate. 

The force suppression collar that had been put on him was made to be pretty enough to not need to be removed. It was supposed to not be obvious. But the internal device wasn’t as well made. Maybe someone else wouldn’t have been able to make anything of it, but Obi-Wan had already had a few years with nothing to do but meditate and play with sand. He had gotten used to playing with tiny, fiddly things. 

Every day since he was given to this house, he had spent an hour or more in meditation, focusing on trying to break the collar. He had made slow progress, but his connection to the Force was stronger every day. He just had to be patient and not panic. 

Darth Vader didn’t know about Luke. He didn’t know Obi-Wan had been on Tatooine. Luke was safe from him at least. Hopefully Luke was also grounded from now to the end of the Universe for that stunt he’d pulled when he’d tried to go confront Jabba the Hutt. Obi-Wan had to rescue Luke and rewrite a lot of memories that time. 

Obi-Wan just had to remind himself to be patient and trust the Force. 

After all, the Force had brought him something of a gift: the man asleep in his bed. 

Or perhaps not so asleep. He felt gentle hands rest on his cheek, breaking him from his meditation. Obi-Wan tipped his head back and smiled up at Cody, who was smiling down at him. 

“Meditating?” 

“I am who I am. Not much I can do, but the Force is still there,” Obi-Wan said. 

“Makes sense,” Cody said. “So, how to you feel about a shower?” 

“Like it’s a marvelous idea.” Obi-Wan pushed himself up. “Shall I get the water going?” 

“Yeah,” Cody said, put dragged Obi-Wan against his chest and gave him the gentlest kiss. Obi-Wan wasn’t ashamed to admit he melted a little. No one had ever kissed him the way Cody did. Not any of his clients, not Siri, not Satine, not Qui-Gon. No one kissed him like he was precious, not the way Cody did. 

Obi-Wan knew he had a sappy smile on his face when the kiss broke. He let out a dreamy sigh and snuggled against Cody’s firm chest. 

Obi-Wan Kenobi had met and spent time around literally thousands of Clones. He was one of the only Jedi to have met Jango Fett. None of them gave Obi-Wan the same feelings Cody did. Something about Jango Fett had made Obi-Wan itchy to smack the smug bastard in a very un-Jedi fashion. Something about his troops made Obi-Wan love and respect them. Something about Rex had made Obi-Wan feel like warmth and friendship were possible. Something about Wolffe made him satisfied to know his friend Plo was in good hands. Something about Bly made Obi-Wan feel relieved that Aayla finally found a heart mate. 

Something about Cody made Obi-Wan feel the type of desire that Obi-Wan had never been able to stamp out no matter how much he meditated. Cody was sexy. He was beautiful and handsome and just devastatingly attractive. Something about his face made Obi-Wan itch to kiss him. Something about his nose demanded Obi-Wan rub his own nose against it. Something about his smiles made Obi-Wan’s heart do acrobatics. Something about his eyes made Obi-Wan want to get on his knees for him. 

Cody made Obi-Wan’s heart weak and strong. He made Obi-Wan want. And Obi-Wan still loved him. 

“Go get the water started,” Cody said in a voice as gentle as his kisses and touches had been that morning.

Obi-Wan nodded and pulled away, going to the bathroom. He got the water started and went to brush his teeth. One day a week Obi-Wan got to spend a few hours with an old friend. Cody always stayed the night. He didn’t always stay for breakfast. Sometimes they still had enough energy to crawl into the shower before bed. Sometimes Cody left early. 

Today seemed like Cody might stay for a while. Obi-Wan was glad. He had a few hours to himself each day. Most of those were given to sleep, but he generally had an hour or two to meditate and two exercises before the house attendants could come and prepare him for the day. He was one of their most popular workers. And every client he had was money right in the Madame’s pocket. It was her prerogative to keep him pretty and groomed in a certain way. 

Obi-Wan’s beard had begun to grow back a bit. His hair grew quickly, which the Madame liked when she started growing out his hair, but no matter what products, razors or depilatory devices she used on him, his beard still stubbornly tried to grow back. His body’s own natural defiance. 

Cody slipped into the room behind him. He stuck his hand into the water and the stepped inside, bringing Obi-Wan with him. Obi-Wan was quickly pulled into kisses. Cody licked kissing his neck. Like every morning they had time for a shower, Cody nosed against the growth coming in on his chin. 

“You thought about growing your beard out again?” Cody asked in a sleepy growl. 

“I have considered it… but it does make me rather recognizable. Which is the opposite of the point,” Obi-Wan pointed out. 

“True… but you’d be surprised how fast people forget.” Obi-Wan could hear the regret and bitterness in Cody’s words. Obi-Wan understood keenly. On Tatooine no one had recognized him at all. He’d been captured on accident and traded hands several times before showing up on Darth Vader’s radar. No one knew who he was. He’d even had his beard back then. 

Obi-Wan let Cody started to wash his hair. Cody liked doing that, and it meant Obi-Wan didn’t have to. “What had you in such a foul mood last night?” 

“So you did notice.” 

“Of course I did,” Obi-Wan said. “I do know you.” 

“Work shit,” Cody said. That was his way of saying he didn’t want to talk about it. Or possibly couldn’t. Cody always had been good at keeping secrets. 

“Alright,” Obi-Wan said. “Do you feel better?” 

“Being with you always makes me feel better,” Cody said decisively. Obi-Wan was glad he was faced away so Cody couldn’t see him blush. Then why had Cody turned against him all those years ago? Obi-Wan quickly banished that thought. It did him no good. He took Qui-Gon’s old lessons of living in the moment to heart. Otherwise he would already be mourning Cody having to leave and not seeing him again for a week. “I ordered breakfast for us.” 

“You didn’t have to,” Obi-Wan said. Ordering meals cost way more than it should. 

“You’re losing weight again. You need to take care of yourself, and I know you’ll eat if I watch you,” Cody said. 

“Yes, Sir,” Obi-Wan said, earning a light smack on his bottom for his sass. 

Really, Obi-Wan knew better than to not eat now. Starving on a desert planet did that. Obi-Wan had a much better understanding of Anakin’s horror whenever he heard Obi-Wan had missed meals. He wasn’t losing weight on purpose. The house provided workers a meal for every shift they were on, but the meals tended to be more… nutrients and protein over taste. Obi-Wan had lived on ration bars for years, and it wasn’t snake so he was alright with this. The problem was that everyone else who worked there got to go home and have other meals or buy snacks to bring with them, or bring their own meals to work. 

Obi-Wan didn’t have credits of his own. And he didn’t get to leave the house. He barely got to leave the room. He got two meals of nutrient mush a day. With the way he tried to work out and the activities he had in the evening, he just wasn’t keeping his weight. 

But he wasn’t saying any of this to Cody. Obi-Wan was pretty sure Cody would care, but if Cody did care he’d try to fix it. And Cody fixing it would mean that Vader might take notice. Obi-Wan escape plans didn’t need that. And he didn’t want to lose another person he loved. 

Silence was better. Silence got him time he could be with the man he still loved after all those years, even though Obi-Wan knew Cody couldn’t love him anymore. But desire was enough. Obi-Wan had been living on scraps for years. And what Cody gave him was more than enough. 

Yes, for now Silence was better.


	3. Chapter 3

Cody was in a fairly good mood. He had good news. He’d been focusing on his good news all week… and a small hope he’d been nurturing for months now. He knew that his hope may be shattered, but still some part of him believed he had a shot at what he wanted. 

Free men had hopes and dreams. Well, Cody was a freeman. He was allowed to have hopes and dreams. 

He arrived at his normal time, as always, and was asked to wait. He’d brought a datapad with him, holding a couple of texts. He knew he’d probably have to wait. Ben had been taking longer and longer before he could get to him. Cody had learned to be okay with this, but he hoped it wouldn’t be forever.

He read his pad, indulging in the type of crappy romance that he used to tease his brothers for liking. There was some subgenre of romance that had gotten popular in some circles. Pretty young beings fell in love with a Clonetrooper. They were able to run off and be happy. The stories were sappy and very inaccurate, but Cody was in a mood. His tentative hope had him near sighing with happiness when he got to the end of the stories.

It was very late by the time one of the attendants led Cody back to Ben’s room. Cody was holding back yawns as the door closed behind him. He looked around the room, thinking maybe Ben would be dozing in bed or something, but he was nowhere to be found. And there was no sound coming from the bathroom. 

“Ben?” 

There was a loud clatter from the bathroom followed by a nasty thump of a body hitting tile. 

“Ben!” Cody shouted and rushed into the bathroom. The door wasn’t locked, though Cody would have broken it down if it was. 

Ben was sprawled on the floor, as were bottles of product. Ben was shivering all over, naked, sweaty and pale. Cody crossed the room, dropping to his knees with no thought of the hard, cold tile. He scooped Ben up, holding him against his chest. Ben curled into him, scrunching his eyes shut as tight as he could. 

“Ben?” Cody asked. He ran a hand through Ben’s sweat soaked hair. He was burning up. Why did he work that day if he was so sick? 

“S-stims,” Ben stuttered. 

“That’s impossible. You don’t smell like it,” Cody said. 

Ben’s mouth curled into a tight lipped smile. “Scentless.” 

“Shit,” Cody breathed. Scentless stims were illegal for a reason. They didn’t have the aroma regular stims did, but they were much easier to overdose on, and the effects of the overdose just built up and clung to a person. And sex just made it worse. 

“S-Sorry, Commander. No good for you tonight.” Ben’s voice was so weak it made Cody’s heartache. Cody leaned over and kissed Ben’s face the first spot he could find. 

“Shut up, dummy. I’m going to take care of you,” Cody promised. “You still got cum in you?” 

“Cleaned out,” Ben mumbled, shoving his face into Cody’s chest. “Hate the feeling.” 

“I remember. I’m going to run you a cool bath. Will you be okay to sit up on your own?” 

“Just prop me up,” Ben said. Cody made a face. He hated having to do so, especially with Ben still pressing into him, but it needed to be done. Cody scooped Ben up and carried him over to the wall. He was gentle with how he set Ben down. He didn’t stand up until he was certain that Ben really wasn’t going to fall over. 

Cody started the water first, making certain it was running cool, not cold before he went to get other things ready. The first thing he did was order food and then go to make the bed. He knew where the laundry shoot was and where the clean sheets and blankets were kept, since he’d helped Ben make the bed in the morning more than once. 

He returned to find the tub nearing full. He turned it off and began to undress. 

“Commander, No,” Ben protested weakly. 

“Skin to skin contact is good for you, but we need to get your fever down,” Cody said. He threw Ben a saucy smile. “Come on, Ben. You know I’ve been through worse for a lot less.” 

Ben let out a heavy sigh, but didn’t try to argue. Cody scooped Ben up and settled him in the water. Ben hugged his knees, quickly beginning to shiver all over. Cody got in as fast as he could. He settled behind Ben and drew Ben to lay against his chest. Ben curled on his side, keeping his knees up and pressed into Cody. Cody hugged Ben tightly and kissed his hair. 

They didn’t talk while they were in the tub. It wasn’t comfortable at all, and Ben kept shivered and snuggling into Cody trying to stay warm. Cody had to monitor Ben’s temperature. Stim ODs had a bad habit of dropping a person’s body temperature suddenly. He needed to cool Ben down, not freeze him or make him go into shock. The water was purposefully not cold, but it wasn’t comfortable at all. 

By the time Ben’s temperature dropped enough that Cody felt safe taking him out they were both quite cool. Cody pulled the drain with his foot and left Ben in the tub long enough for Cody to dry enough to not be sopping. He helped Ben out and dried him while Ben stood there, shivering only occasionally. 

“Thank you,” Ben said quietly. 

“Don’t start, Ben. I wouldn’t leave anyone to suffer this shit alone, let alone you.” Cody worked on toweling Ben’s hair dry. 

Ben stayed silent while Cody finished toweling him off. Cody hustled him to bed, quickly wrapping him up in the warmest comforter he could find. 

“Socks?” Cody asked. 

“Bottom drawer,” Ben said. “You ordered food?” 

Cody assumed the tray was there because it had been damn long enough, but he didn’t look. Instead he went to find socks. He was dismayed that all of them were silky sheer things. He cursed and slammed the door shut. Instead he went to his pile of clothes and got his own socks. They were soft and he’d only worn them to walk to the house and wait to see Ben. 

Ben let out a sigh of relief when Cody knelt at his feet and pulled each sock on. Cody even tucked Ben’s feet back in the blankets. 

“What did you order?” 

“Yogurt, fruit, juice and nuts.” Things best for treating abuse of stims. Cool, simple and things with protein.

“Did you at least get food for yourself?”

“I can eat later.” He hadn’t even thought of it. 

“Commander,” Ben whined. He actually whined. Cody bit down a smile and went and got the cart, dragging it over. 

“Ben,” Cody said, giving up on not smiling. He got the bowl of yogurt first. “Do you want fruit in this?” Ben sat in a simmering annoyed silence, which wouldn’t do. “Ben?” 

“Yes,” Ben said shortly. 

Cody began cutting up the fruit, remembering which ones Ben liked the best. Then he sat down on the bed next to Ben. He shifted them so Ben could lean back against his chest and Cody could offer him bites of yogurt. 

“Now, I am going to get food in you, because you need it. And I’ll take you into cool baths as much as you need it. And I’ll hold you and keep you warm. I’m going to take care of you. But if you’re going to fight me about it this whole time then it’s going to be harder. So I’m asking you to not fight me.” 

Ben let out a heavy sigh and lay his head back against Cody’s shoulder. “I don’t want to fight you.” 

“Then just let me take care of you.” 

“Okay,” Ben said weakly. The stims really must be messing him up if he was giving in that easily. 

Cody fed spoonfulls of yogurt and fruit into Ben’s mouth, watching him slowly chew and swallow. After a few bites he would make Ben take a sip of juice and then wait a moment before he ate more. Luckily, Stim OD didn’t have to have a vomiting element, but that didn’t mean the stomach could handle anything. 

“You should have been a medic,” Ben grumbled when they were about half way through the yogurt. 

“Maybe, but I became an ARC trooper instead. And that meant I got to be by your side instead.” Cody couldn’t help but feel fond as he spoke those words, even as Ben groaned and opened his mouth for more food. 

Ben was able to get a bit more food down before his fever kicked up again. Cody left Ben snuggled in the blankets while he ran the water. He then returned for Ben, carrying him to the tub. He held Ben in the tub, enduring the uncomfortable cool water without a single sound of protest. Ben would try to make him stop if Cody did, and Ben needed help too much. 

Cody lost count of how many times the cycle repeated: bath, blankets and socks, food. Over and over as it got later and later. Occasionally Ben would doze against his chest. Cody’s heart ached whenever he looked at sick, sleeping Ben, knowing he’d be up again soon and needing help. 

It was so late it was early when Ben’s fever finally settled. The night had given way to silence, and Cody felt like every motion needed to be gentle, if only to not disturb the quiet. Ben slept for two hours without waking, and when he woke he asked for juice and let Cody feed him a little cool soup. He ate about half the bowl before he turned, snuggling against Cody’s chest. 

“Thank you,” Ben murmured quietly. 

“May I ask you something?” Cody asked. This wasn’t how he planned to ask, but he really couldn’t think of a better way to go about it. 

“Anything,” Ben said. He tipped his head up a bit so he could look at Cody. 

“I’m being transferred to the new training base on Kamino. I want you to come with me,” Cody said before quickly pressing on. “You don’t have to stop working, but between both our pay I think you can work less hours.” 

Ben pushed himself up, actually sitting up on his own. He was silent for a long moment, and Cody felt his stomach drop. “I’m sorry Commander, but I can’t.” 

“Why not?” Cody asked. “Force, Ben. You’ve worked yourself so hard you overdosed. They’ve been giving you illegal stims! I know you’re popular here, but you’d be popular there too.” 

“I can’t,” Ben said louder. 

“Why? Am I so terrible that you’d rather keep doing this?” He knew his temper was flaring. He knew Ben might turn him down when he asked, but this just felt wrong. 

Ben turned back to look at him, focusing his eyes on Cody, pinning him down with the saddest gaze. “I can’t get out of my contract.” 

“Is it money? A debt? I have a hard time believing that with as much money as you make, you haven’t been able to pay it off by now, but I can help you.” 

Ben let out a defeated chuckle. “If only it were so simple… no, It’s not something I can buy my way out of.” 

“Why?” 

Ben dropped his gaze. “I’m not a contractor… they own me. I’m a slave.” 

Cody sucked air in through his teeth. “How?” 

“Vader… he found me a few years ago. I was already owned then. He found it… fitting. So he sold me here.” Ben’s voice sounded so dead. 

“That doesn’t make sense. Vader would never allow a traitor to live.” 

Ben winced. “Vader is Anakin.” 

Cody felt like the world tilted sideways. A lot of the Inquisitors were traitors who had seen the right way and joined the Empire. You were never as angry as you were at someone who betrayed your trust. But while Vader would kill and torture traitors without a thought, Anakin Skywalker wouldn’t do that, not to Ben. 

“That makes so much sense,” Cody whispered. 

Ben nodded. “I’m sorry.” 

“Why should you be sorry?” Cody asked. Then something ugly twisted around his heart and squeezed. “You can’t use the Force, that’s why you never feel me when your back is turned.” 

Ben nodded again. “The collar, I’m afraid. Made to look pretty and ignorable. Those and the cuffs keep me here.” 

Cody reeled back. Ben had always been reckless, but now he couldn’t even feel when danger was coming. He’d get himself killed and never even know what hit him. It scared him to think of. But something worse bloomed as a thought in his mind. 

“You never had a choice to say no,” Cody said. “Ben, Force! Have I… have I been hurting you?” 

Ben pounced on him, shoving back on the bed with a strength a man weakened by illness should not have. “Don’t you dare for a second think that! I have loved every second with you since you returned to me. You’re the best part of me week and I’m lonelier when you’re gone. I want you. I consented to this. Screw circumstance. You’re who I want in my bed. If I had the freedom to choose, I would go with you. If I had the freedom to choose I would have gone with you after that first night.” Ben’s eyes burned with the deep intensity of conviction. He looked beautiful like that. Anger suited him, it broke past the exhaustion and illness and everything else. 

And Cody loved him with everything he had to give. 

“Okay,” Cody said. “Okay. I’m sorry.” 

“Me too,” Ben said. He lay down on top of Cody. “Please don’t run off and try and confront Vader about this. It would kill me if you died trying to help me.” 

“I promise not to be a total moron, Ben.” Cody threaded his fingers through Ben’s hair, petting his damp scalp. 

Ben chuckled. “Yes, I suppose that would be pretty stupid.” 

“I mean I’ve actually seen him at work. You don’t even breathe around Darth Vader if you can help it. But sure, I’m going to confront him and yell at him on your behalf.” 

Ben laughed weakly. “Alright you win.” He lay his ear over Cody’s heart, and Cody knew Ben was listening to the sounds of him being alive. It reminded him of when they were still at war with the Separatists and Ben would listen to his chest after a hard battle. He just needed the reassurance. “I need you to still be alive.” 

“I’ll stay alive,” Cody said. 

“I’m sorry I can’t go with you.” 

“Don’t be. You don’t have control over the situation.” But that didn’t mean that Cody couldn’t.

* * *

Normally Cody wouldn’t come anywhere near Mira’s Nest during daylight hours except to leave from it and head back to the barracks. Once he left Ben he had no reason or want to stay. But once he’d left Ben (after making sure he got a good breakfast and was drinking water), Cody headed right for the main office. 

The receptionist simply stammered helplessly as Cody stared at her. He’d never felt much sympathy for any of the staff, since they’d always gone out of their way to ignore him. But now that he knew what they were doing to Ben, he hated each and every one of them. He also had more power in that city than anyone else in that building. None of them had to know that he Emperor would likely kill Ben if he knew he was there. Cody would happily pretend the Emperor might do him a favor for his years of service, if only it got him what he wanted. But it hadn’t come to that yet. 

He simply stood and waited and stared until the receptionist relented and went to get Mira. He was let into the office without much fuss after that. 

Mira was an older woman, white, blonde and blue eyed. She almost reminded Cody of some of the Mandalorians Ben had known once, and she almost reminded him of Duchess Satine. But Mira had none of the Duchess’s possibility of warmth. For all that Cody had thought the Duchess was too idealistic to see reality, she had loved Ben and had brought out a warmth in him that died with her. Cody had never missed her until then. If she’d been alive and known Ben was enslaved she would have broken down doors trying to get to him. Maybe Mira was Mandalorian, maybe she wasn’t. It didn’t matter. Any beauty or charm she might have had was totally dead, because she owned a man and used him as cruelly as she could. 

“Commander, I was told you wanted to speak with me,” Mira said. 

“Yes,” Cody said. He sat down without being asked. “I’m leaving next week. I have been reassigned to the new training base on Kamino.” Which she ought to know because it was pretty big news. 

“I had heard. Congratulations Commander.” 

“Thank you. I will admit that I have a particular interest in one of your workers. I asked him to come with me.” 

“You mean Ben.” 

“Of course.” Cody kept his voice steady. He didn’t allow any of the anger her felt burning in his chest to show. “Imagine my surprise when it turns out he’s not a worker, but a slave. On an Imperial Planet where future officers are trained. Where it’s illegal.” 

Mira squirmed a bit. “Now see here-”

“Oh, I got the story out of him. You don’t say no to Lord Vader.” Mira let out a sigh of relief. 

“Yes, I’m glad you understand. I am under orders myself.” 

“And those are?” 

“Don’t let him escape and if I do trade him, it has to be someone I know is loyal.” 

Cody’s hear jumped. Had Vader really given her that out? Well, he was going to use it. “So, he is for sale then?” 

“Truthfully, I would like to be rid of him.” 

Cody raised an eyebrow. “Really? I’m sure you’re making quite a lot of money on him.” 

“I am. Of course I am. But nothing’s worth having Vader’s eyes on you like that.” Mira shivered. Cody understood, but he wasn’t sympathetic at all.

“Then allow me to buy him from you,” Cody said. “There’s no denying my loyalty. And I have worked with Lord Vader in the past. I already know what he’s like. You won’t have to worry about buyer’s remorse.” 

Mira smiled, attempting to be sultry. Cody resisted the urge to smack the look off her face. “Perhaps we can come to an agreement then.” 

Cody smiled back, playing flirty in return. “I believe we can.”

* * *

Obi-Wan had the worst day he’d had in a long time. A perfect cap to a terrible week. More than a week now if he was being honest. It started out with the overdose, which was a few days coming. But Cody had been there, which didn’t make the day good but it made it bearable. The week that followed was pure hell. It was like Obi-Wan’s client list suddenly doubled. He was working almost every hour he was awake, and he was half sure he worked hours he was asleep as well. 

Then came Cody’s normal day. Obi-Wan expected it to be late before he got there. Even having to work a large group event wasn’t nearly so bad because he knew Cody would be there at the end of it. 

And then Cody didn’t come. Obi-Wan’s last client came and went and there was no Cody. He even knocked on the door and waited for someone to hear him just so he could confirm. That left Ben alone, used and feeling more like trash than he possibly ever had in his life. He didn’t understand it. Cody had been so angry about what happened. Obi-Wan couldn’t imagine that Cody would just leave without at least saying goodbye, or something. 

He knew once he’d heard about the transfer that he would probably only be able to see Cody once more. At least the busy schedule kept him too busy to dwell on that. But a long night alone gave him no reprieve from the thought. It gave him too much time to dwell on regrets and things he wished still weren’t unsaid. 

He had barely slept by the time morning came and the attendants entered. They didn’t speak to him to begin with, just went to his drawers and began shoving clothes into a bag. 

“What’s going on?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“Get dressed,” an attendant said, shoving some of his less revealing clothes into his hands. “Mira says someone bought your contract.” 

Obi-Wan sucked in a breath. It was like a vibroblade between his ribs. Now there really would be no goodbyes. He got dressed, but didn’t remember doing so. His bag was shoved into his hands and he was hustled out the door and down the long corridors. 

“Ben,” came a short, familiar call. Obi-Wan whipped his head up, certain it couldn’t be Cody even though it sounded like Cody. And yet there Cody was, standing near the loading dock wearing a pleasant smile. 

Obi-Wan broke away from the attendants. He didn’t know what was going on, but if this was just a chance to say goodbye, he wasn’t going to lose it. Cody lay a hand on his shoulder and gave a soft squeeze. He gave Obi-Wan a small smile before looking past him. 

“Keys?” 

“Here you are Commander.” Cody reached around him and took something from the attendant. 

“Come on, Ben,” Cody instructed. He kept a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder and steered him to the only ship on the dock. He followed without comment or much outward expression. He barely even breathed until the ship door closed. 

“How?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“I’ll explain in a minute, and get the cuffs off. Just let me get us off planet. I also got more comfortable clothes for you to change into.” 

Obi-Wan had to look down, since he wasn’t even certain what he was wearing. It was mostly lace, and pretty enough, but not conducive to travel or being outside. He didn’t complain when Cody nudged home to the bunk room, where clothes were already laid out. He also didn’t complain that a lot of the clothes looked fairly military. It was honestly just a relief to change into something that properly covered him and happened to be warm. It all fit too, even the boots, which felt very strange to put on after so many years of barely wearing shoes. 

Everything was fairly boring, blacks and military greens. He felt a little silly wearing it, but a stop by the mirror told him he looked fairly dashing. He strode to the cockpit and settled himself in the co-pilots chair. Cody flashed him a fond smile when he sat down, which Obi-Wan returned freely. 

They spoke during takeoff, but only to relay information. It wasn’t talking, but it was companionable. It took a while to get off planet, and then out of orbit and then far enough into a hyperspace lane that they could turn on autopilot and actually look at each other.

“What happened?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“It turned out the bitch who owned you was rather scared of Darth Vader and was happy to unload you,” Cody said, pulling the keys from his jacket pocket. “Put your wrists together.” Obi-Wan did as he was told, placing the cuffs together. The keys were simply long pieces of metal which each had a frequency needed to unlock the cuffs. They had to be used in a certain order, which Mira had helpfully attached instructions for on the keyring. 

“You didn’t come last night.” 

“I’m sorry about that. The bitch wanted to advertise a last week and squeeze a little extra money out. I couldn’t really talk her around, and I wasn’t going to put more money in her pocket, especially since my salary is going to be supporting us both for the foreseeable future.” 

“And it would have been too risky to pass a letter,” Obi-Wan said, understanding why there hadn’t been any communication. That didn’t take away his pain from the previous night, but it made it easier to forgive. 

“There.” The cuffs dropped open. They both scrambled to catch them before they could hit the floor. Obi-Wan caught one in his hand while Cody caught the other by letting it fall on his knees. 

They both giggled a little. Obi-Wan’s hands felt light. He tested his movement and stared at his bare wrists. He kept using a little more strength to move than an action required. He’d adjusted to the weight of the cuffs, and it would take a little while to adjust to not having them. 

“And now for the bad news,” Cody said. Obi-Wan’s head whipped up. 

“What bad news?” 

“The collar doesn’t have a key. I’m pretty sure I’d need special equipment to get it off you, which would definitely put me on Darth Vader’s radar.” 

“Which we don’t want,” Obi-Wan said. He would just have to work harder on meditation. “It’s fine.” 

“It’s not,” Cody said quickly. “But I can’t do much about that… that being said I have a couple weeks before I need to be on Kamino officially. So I was wondering if you perhaps had an old friend you would want to visit.” 

Obi-Wan raised one eyebrow. “Oh? Do you have anyone in mind?” 

“I don’t, but I hoped you would.” Cody was giving him a meaningful look. He didn’t know who, but he knew Obi-Wan still had friends and one of his friends might be able to remove it. He’d put time aside so they could get the collar removed, even knowing it would pissed off Vader if he ever found out. 

“I do know someone,” Obi-Wan said. “And he owes me an old favor.” 

“Is it better to call him up first or just show up?”

Obi-Wan laughed. “We’ll call him. For one thing, I need to know where to meet him.” 

“Alright, go ahead and plug it in.” Cody nudged the comm controls over to Obi-Wan, which Obi-Wan accepted with a nod of thanks.

Obi-Wan hesitated for a moment before he punched in the number. Technically it was an emergency number, one that technically linked to Bail’s comm alone and which did not technically show up on the registration as being attached to the comm. Supposedly it should be safe, but there was always a risk. There was a lot of risk in all of this. 

He punched in the number and waited. After a short moment Bail Organa’s visage appeared as a little holo. 

“Senator,” Cody said. 

Bail instantly look wary and Obi-Wan didn’t blame him. “Commander.” 

“Yes, my apologies, Bail. But there’s been a bit of situation and I require a bit of assistance. Of a mechanical and medical nature.” He vaguely indicated the collar. “Like Bandomeer, but a bit all encompassing.” That was what being friends with a Senator who had access to old mission reports. They knew things even if they weren’t supposed to. 

“I see,” Bail said. 

“The Commander has been kind enough to assist me. Did you say you’re expected on Kamino in two weeks?” 

“Yes, Ben,” Cody said. 

“Alright, I think I can help,” Bail said. 

“I knew you’d be able to,” Obi-Wan said. He stood up and stretched. Cody glanced at him but then went back to looking at Bail.

“Shall I send you coordinates?” Bail asked. 

“Yes, that would work best for the ship’s-,” Cody had been speaking, but Obi-Wan wrapped his arm around Cody’s neck. Cody struggled, but not as much as he could. Obi-Wan didn’t have to be able to reach the Force to know how betrayed Cody was feeling. But Obi-Wan didn’t let go until Cody became fully unconscious. 

“I’m sorry, Bail. If you’ll just tell me I’ll get us there.” Obi-Wan settled Cody back, trying to be gentle with him after that bit of violence.

“I can assume from your reaction that he didn’t have the chip removed?” Bail asked. 

“The what?” 

Bail’s expression got dark. “I’ll meet you at the coordinates. We’ll talk.” 

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan said. He sat back in the pilot’s seat, straightening out his shirt. Force, he hoped Cody would be able to forgive him for this one day. But if he needed to slip away it was better for Cody to not know much. 

His heart still ached as he plugged in the coordinates and changed directions. It ached and ached and wouldn’t stop aching. Cody had freed him, and Obi-Wan repaid that with betrayal. But Luke… He knew he couldn’t have made another choice, but his heart still ached.


	4. Chapter 4

They dumped Cody’s ship pretty quickly. Bail arrived with medical droids, who kept Cody unconscious until they could get to the small medical facility Bail kept off the books. It was easy enough to program some kind of accident, wipe the computer and throw the whole ship into the sun. The hardest part was how long it took Obi-Wan to be certain he got everything of Cody’s off the ship. 

Bail left him alone so he could put all of Cody’s things away. He didn’t say anything about Obi-Wan knocking on every wall in Cody’s ship, checking for possible hidden compartments, and then searching twice as hard whenever he found one. Bail didn’t even comment that all of the hidden compartments either contained food (chocolates and candies that would be taxed whenever Cody crossed an official Imperial check point, or alcohol that he would possibly get reprimanded for having at all) or weapons (mostly blasters, a few vibroblades). Obi-Wan just needed to do everything he could for Cody.

And he needed not to think. 

They were traveling for over an hour before Obi-Wan finally emerged from his ship and sought his old friend. Bail had settled himself in what was nominally the kitchen. He had water boiling for tea and two cups already set out on the table. Obi-Wan dropped one of the seats while Bail poured the water. Bail looked older but in good health, which cheered Obi-Wan a little bit. 

“I will admit, old friend, that I had a small heart attack when I saw you were calling,” Bail said. He set a cup down in front of Obi-Wan and sat in the next at Obi-Wan’s side. 

“I know. I didn’t really expect to ever to.” Obi-Wan lay his hands on the cup, feeling the warmth. It had been such a long time since he’d been in a ship that he had somehow forgotten how cold it was. No wonder Anakin had always gotten cold when he was younger. 

“It may be crass to just ask what happened, but what happened? I thought you were staying on Tatooine.” 

“I was,” Obi-Wan said. “I just had a run of bad luck.” 

“How bad?” 

“I was captured by slavers. They didn’t realize who I was, but they understood I was Force Sensitive. They collared me and I was sold… a lot.” 

“Mmm. I had heard rumors. Between the bounty on all Jedi, and how popular Force Sensitivity was with slavers before. Well, I hear prices have doubled and tripled for Force Sensitive slaves.” Obi-Wan hummed and nodded. 

“I can’t talk about price, but I do know that word got around. And one day Vader showed up.” 

Bail looked thunderstruck. Then he started to run his eyes over Obi-Wan’s body, looking for any sign of injury. Obi-Wan smiled at him weakly. 

“Obi-Wan, I’m sorry,” Bail finally settled on after he didn’t see any obvious signs of Darth Vader’s wrath. 

“Actually, this is the good part of the story. Of sorts. As you can see, I’m not dead.” 

“I did notice that,” Bail said dryly. 

“Vader killed the men who had me. He had me outfitted for this collar and the cuffs I just jettisoned into the sun with the ship. He told me that it was fitting I should live my life on my knees. He sold me to a brothel.” 

Bail’s brows furrowed. “Forgive me, Obi-Wan, but I don’t see how that’s a good thing.” 

“Because he didn’t kill me. He decided I should be alive. Maybe Padme was right. Maybe there is something in there of Anakin still… I have to hope, Bail. Because I was certain he’d kill me, and he didn’t.” Obi-Wan knew it was a weak hope. But he’d been certain Vader was going to kill him. And then he didn’t. 

“Then what happened?” Bail didn’t believe as Obi-Wan did, but that was fine. Cody had understood, at least a little. 

“Cody found me there… not on purpose. He worked at the base near the House I was in. When he found out I was a slave there he bought me. I do believe he meant to take me with him to Kamino.” 

“Obi-Wan, you sound like you wanted to go to Kamino.” Bail’s eyebrows were in his hairline. 

“I do… Bail, if it weren’t for Luke, then yes, I would have gone to Kamino. But there is Luke, and I need to get back to Tatooine.” 

“Well, that leaves us with a few problems them. Namely what to do with Commander Cody.” Bail plucked his tea bag from his tea and began to sip. Obi-Wan followed suit. It had been so long since he’d had a proper cup of tea. But there was little pleasure in it, not after the uncomfortable truth Bail brought up. 

“I don’t know,” Obi-Wan admitted. He stared down at his cup for a long moment. Bail didn’t press him on it, giving Obi-Wan the long moment of silence he needed to marshal his nerve. “I love him, Bail. The idea of wiping his mind and leaving him to be found by Vader… I’d rather kill him myself. But I don’t know if I can.” 

“Obi-Wan.”

“If it were Breha… if you knew you may have to kill her to save Leia, could you do it?” 

Obi-Wan looked up from his cup and stared right into Bail’s eyes. Bail wore a troubled expression. He didn’t break eye contact, but Obi-Wan knew he was thinking. He gave him the courtesy of silence.

“I don’t have an answer,” Bail said. “I know what Breha would say. But that doesn’t help.” 

“I’m sorry, that wasn’t a fair question.” 

“But it was,” Bail cut in. “And to be honest, it may not be one you need to answer yet. There may be other options.” 

“Yes, I remember you said something about chips.” Obi-Wan took a sip of tea. He felt jittery. He wanted something to do with his hands. He set his cup down and ran a finger along the rim of his cup, just to move in some small way.

“Yes, we know from a Clones who have defected to our fledgling rebellion. It seems that the Clones had a biochip implanted in their brains during production. An order went out which activated the chips. It over wrote their minds.” 

“The anti-aggression chips,” Obi-Wan breathed, 

“Yes, I believe that’s what they were sold as. In reality, they were made to make the Clone a Jedi killing army.” 

Obi-Wan grabbed onto the table. No amount of sympathy in Bail’s voice could lessen the blow. Their Troops had been forced to turn on them. The Clones themselves hadn’t betrayed them, but they became a tool of the betrayal. Every bit as enslaved as Obi-Wan had been. More so, because at least Obi-Wan still had his free will. 

“Are you certain?” 

“Captain Rex confirmed… as did Commander Wolffe.” Obi-Wan felt like his heart had been ripped open. Bail’s tone left little room for Obi-Wan to hope that perhaps Plo had survived. And Wolffe, who was always at Plo’s side and likely struck the killing blow. 

“Force, Palpatine played us from one end to the other didn’t he?” Obi-Wan said bitterly. 

“That he did,” Bail agreed. He lay his hand over Obi-Wan’s. Obi turned his hand over and gripped Bail’s hand tightly. 

They lapsed into silence again. There were no words to relay the grief Obi-Wan felt. There was no comfort for the loss. He felt it as keenly as he ever had. The pain never faded. It never got easier. He merely got better at bearing it. But hearing how their friends had been forced to turn on them… 

“We failed them. We failed each other. If we have just at any point stopped and followed up on the leads we had. We knew the anti-aggression chips were there. We threw out our morals because we were too tired to keep standing.” 

“Blame lays a little on everyone. The Senate became so corrupt it was easy for Palpatine to take over. And really, most of the blame lays on him.” 

“But not all of it.” 

“No… not all.” Bail squeezed harder. Obi-Wan had to wipe his eyes. 

“You think Cody might be chipped?” 

“I’m not certain, but we can check. Truthfully, some Clones did choose to stay in the Imperial army even after something happened to the chips. So I can’t be certain.” 

“Check. Please check.” 

“I will, once we arrived to the base. If they find it, do you want it removed?” 

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said immediately. 

Bail nodded. He took a long sip from his tea. “Then it will be done. Until then we can plan. You will return to Tatooine?” 

“Absolutely.” 

“Then you’ll need a ship and supplies.” 

“Yes, more supplies then what I took with me last time.” 

“Get me a list then, and ship specifications and I’ll see what I can do. Our rebellion is small, but I have my ways.” 

“I’ll try not to ask for too much.” 

“Ask for whatever you want. Just know I may not be able to provide it all for you.” 

“Water’s going to be the most important thing. You think you can get me some very large water tanks?” 

“That’s going to be the easiest part,” Bail said. He smiled a little. “Really, write everything you can think of. I’ll see what I can do.” 

“Thank you for all of this Bail. I don’t know what I’d have done without you.” 

“You’d be hopelessly lost. But don’t worry, I won’t hold it against you.” Bail smiled, all his boyish charm right on his lips. Obi-Wan laughed warmly. 

“I missed you.” 

“I missed you too, old friend. Circumstances aside, I’m glad to see you again.” 

Obi-Wan gave Bail’s arm an affectionate squeeze. He’d missed Bail too. It had been far, far too long since Obi-Wan had a friend. And he had always liked Bail very much. He liked him more getting a hint of all the work he’d done with the rebellion and safe guarding Leia. Bail had been there when no one else had. And he was still there with them. Bail was a good man, and Obi-Wan’s life was better for knowing him. 

“Me too, Bail. Me too,” Obi-Wan said, warmth thick in his voice.

* * *

The collar came off easily once they were on base. That was the first order of business when they arrived. For one thing, the psychic backlash meant that Obi-Wan had to be sedated for a few hours and then lie in a dark room for the rest of the day. In the time he was resting the med droids began work on Cody. 

Bail left with the list Obi-Wan had, needing to make calls and to be seen so he wouldn’t be suspicious. There were plenty of droids on base, and Obi-Wan also knew he would do better with another person not being there. He meditated a lot, trying to settle his connection to the Force. Meditation was also to keep his mind off Cody. 

The med droids didn’t begin surgery until after Obi-Wan had finished his rest, but they already had the full medical work up on Cody done and confirmation of the chip’s existence. Cody had been kept in a medically induced coma for days already by that point. And post-surgery he would need to be under for a few more days. Bacta could only do so much. 

It was quiet on base. Maybe quiet was for the best. As much as Obi-Wan tried to keep busy, he still allowed himself to dwell. It didn’t occur to him until the surgery was already well under way that maybe he shouldn’t have jumped to have the chip removed. He knew damn well that Cody from before the end of the war would have wanted it out. Well, he thought so. Either way, Obi-Wan had agreed to have a surgery performed on Cody without even thinking about Cody’s consent. There may have been a less invasive way to turn the chips off and Obi-Wan hadn’t even tried to find it. He hadn’t even thought of it. 

No wonder Bail gave him an odd look. 

Guilt was an old friend, but not a particularly helpful one. He knew what it was like to be swamped by it. It was debilitating and kept him from doing anything to rectify what he’d done. Or not done. But there was little to do while Cody was still in surgery. He needed to be healthy and ready to help, but there was little he could substantively do to assist that process except resting, meditating and eating his meals. None of that help him keep his mind off his guilt. 

Cody had been treated like someone’s property for literally his entire life, as had all of his brothers. Their mere existence was to be a commodity for the Kaminoans. Whatever the Jedi may have been able to do, they hadn’t done. Though Obi-Wan knew very logically they could have done back then. But he had been on the Council, and he like many of his peers did little more than debate if it was right. And there wasn’t even as much debate as there should have been. While Obi-Wan respected his men, he also knew a lot of Jedi didn’t. Even some of his old friends did not even treat their troops all that well. 

Obi-Wan couldn’t change any of that. He hadn’t even had the ability to do much back then, but he regretted what he could have done and didn’t. Obi-Wan had even been enslaved before, back before he’d been a Padawan. But still, those thoughts either hadn’t entered his mind or he’d disregarded them. He’d ignored a lot of things back then. 

Instead he tried to plan for the future. But he didn’t know if Cody would actually want to come with him at all and he didn’t know what supplies he’d have or when he could leave or what he would find when he returned to Tatooine. He could hope for things, but he couldn’t really plan for a lot. But dammit he was going to try. 

The surgery took a few hours. The med droids had precision work and even had training with chip removal from a couple of other Clones, apparently. The time had more to do with being careful to test brain function than anything else. 

Obi-Wan wasn’t allowed anywhere near Cody during his healing process. The droids informed him of the process, but they didn’t let him see Cody. At first it was because they were still testing the deprogramming. Obi-Wan was a Jedi. Cody could see him and attack, which would be very bad for Obi-Wan’s health and even worse for Cody’s healing brain. Then it was because they wanted to keep the environment sterile. 

Finally the droid admitted it was because Cody wouldn’t remember the healing process for the first few days and it would be better for him to not see Obi-Wan over and over. Obi-Wan was certain the droids other reasons were true as well, but he still wished he could see Cody. 

Bail eventually returned, with an extra ship in tow. 

“Would you like to explore your new old vessel?” Bail asked, his eyes dancing with amusement when he saw Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan snorted and clasped Bail’s shoulder in a friendly manner. 

“Lead the way old man,” Obi-Wan said. 

The ship was a cargo vessel, but also not too large. It was a bit beat up as well. All of this meant it would be something very common to Tatooine. Obi-Wan also wasn’t particularly worried about the looks of the outside. As a gift from Bail he knew it would be a good, sturdy ship. 

Bail led him inside, talking about the specs of the ship. Obi-Wan knew Bail had memorized those for his sake, since ships weren’t really one of Bail’s special interests besides if it was safe and could get the job done. So Obi-Wan appreciated the work Bail had done for him. It almost made it all feel normal. 

Then they got to the actual cargo part of the cargo ship. 

“Bail, that’s at least twice as many water tanks as I asked for,” Obi-Wan yelped as soon as he realized what he was seeing. At least twice was being generous. It was a lot of water tanks and they were big, both taller and wider than Obi-Wan.

“You’re going to a desert planet, my friend. Whatever life you had may or may not be waiting for you. You need supplies,” Bail said. “And I can say it’s relief effort.” 

“Relief effort can’t just be for one person, Bail.” 

“And knowing you, it won’t be.” Bail was smiling so serenely and yet smugly that Obi-Wan had one wild moment where he thought about punching Bail in the face. He also couldn’t argue with his logic. 

“It’s still a lot.” 

“And it’s not nearly as much as what I want to send with you. Would you like to examine other supplies?” 

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said tightly. 

Bail guided him around to all the compartments on the ship, and all the boxes. He saw each hidden place, mentally inventoried each item and tried not to think of what the cost would be. It wasn’t even everything on the list he’d made, which had been extensive since he wanted to give Bail as many options as he could.

Obi-Wan’s brain swirled with information and names of supplies: Grains and rice, hard cheeses, spices, medicines, bacta and bacta patches, bandages as well, supplies for sewing, dried fruits, nuts, so many preserves it made his mouth watcher, breads that would keep for the trip home, yogurts which would last for a little while, a selection of desert plants which made medicine, a selection of Jedi texts that Bail had somehow managed to get his hands on, an absolute ludicrous amount of sun screen. And tea. So much tea and so many different types. 

Obi-Wan thought of so many meals he could make that weren’t snake. The possibilities seemed endless. And it was a lot of food. Along with all of this came a decent amount of credits that were stashed away safely inside of a hidden compartment inside of a hidden compartment inside of a hidden compartment. It all made Obi-Wan smile. 

“Everything a desert hermit could ever want,” Obi-Wan said. 

“I suppose that was the goal,” Bail admitted. “Obi-Wan, I did bring you more than you asked, because I thought perhaps you may need enough for a second person.” 

“That was a good thought.” 

“Do you?” 

“I don’t know yet. Cody’s still healing. And I don’t know how he will react when he wakes up.” 

“I know, which is why I need you to take him and leave before he wakes up fully. I can send a small med droid with you. But it can’t get back to Palpatine that I have this place.” Bail’s face was grave. Obi-Wan’s heart went out to him. Bail had done more to undermine Palpatine than Obi-Wan had, simply by trying to build a rebellion of the people. On the back of Bail’s work would a new democracy rise. 

“I understand. We’ll leave in the morning. I’m grateful Bail. Truly.” 

“One day I may need to call in a favor of this magnitude, or larger,” Bail said. 

“And I will come running when that happens. I would have even without this.” 

“I know. But now that I can assist you more, I want to. It may be years before I see you again. I wish I had more time with you. I have included some information for you as well, if you want to catch up on what’s happened while you’ve been away from the galatic stage.”

Obi-Wan laughed softly. He drew Bail into a hug, and held him tight for a long moment. “I have missed you.” The pair of them stayed there for a moment. Obi-Wan wasn’t touch starved anymore, but he knew that he had limited amount of touch he’d wanted. He’d never been a touchy person before. But this meant more than that. He was no longer a shell shocked Jedi trying to come to terms with his crumbling galaxy. He didn’t know if he’d ever see Bail again. He soaked up what he could of the man and was grateful that Bail hugged back just as tightly. 

Bail wiped his eyes a bit when they pulled away. “I’ll tell Breha you send your regards, shall I?” 

“Of course,” Obi-Wan said and then cleared his throat. “Thank you, again.” 

“You’re welcome,” Bail said. 

Their goodbyes didn’t last much longer. Bail didn’t stay long. Obi-Wan could only stay a little longer as well. He allowed himself to have another sleep cycle before he got the med droids to load Cody onto the ship and one of their smaller brethren. Then Obi-Wan took off for the stars. He still didn’t know what he was going to do with Cody. He had too many hopes and fears. There were too many questions. But none of those would be answered until Cody awoke, and Obi-Wan needed to be significantly away from the base by then. So he focused on flying, and tried to keep his thoughts on the stars.


	5. Chapter 5

Cody awoke slowly. He knew quickly that he didn’t know where he was. He kept his eyes closed, trained to fake sleep from a young age. Normally he just waited until he could figure out where he was, but while he tried to assess where he was from the bed he could feel under him and noises he could hear, what came to his mind was not possible locations but a slurry of memories that seemed so jumbled that Cody just opened his eyes to escape them. 

That was how he learned that he was in a bunk of a ship. He slowly turned his head, taking in the sights of a ship that clearly was not regulation. He was on a single bunk, which was softer than the ones on the Negotiator and that should have been his first clue that he wasn’t where he was supposed to be. 

But wait, no, he hadn’t been on the Negotiator in years. Why-

“Urgh,” Cody groaned, pushing himself up to sit and hiding his head in his hands in one swift motion. He felt a stabbing pain in his temple which quickly faded. Things clicked back into place very rapidly, and it left him reeling. 

What had he done? 

“Oh, I see you’re awake,” Ben- Obi-Wan’s voice cut through his horror and guilt. Cody lowered his shaking hands and slowly turned his face to look at the other man. 

Obi-Wan looked good in the clothes he’d picked out for him. His beard had begun to grow out. It looked like an actual beard and not just stubble, which told Cody how much time had passed since he last could remember being awake. Obi-Wan’s eyes were full of guilt and worry. 

“Your collar’s off,” Cody murmured. 

“Yes, for a bit now.” Obi-Wan hesitated for a moment before slowly stepping close to the bunk. “I suppose you have questions.” 

Thousands of them, but none of them mattered now. “General, I’m so sorry,” he said. He could see himself ordering their men to blast Obi-Wan off that cliff. Even if Obi-Wan hadn’t been his lover, it was still a terrible betrayal. But they had been lovers and Cody had been certain he loved the man at one point. He didn’t think he could say that anymore, knowing what he would do to his General. 

“Please don’t call me that.” Obi-Wan’s words were nearly a whisper, and he looked pale and sick. Cody reached for him to offer comfort before he caught himself. No, after everything he didn’t even deserve to call the man his title, let alone touch him. 

“Sorry, Sir,” Cody said. He put his hand back down on the bunk and gripped the blanket to keep from trying to touch him again. Cody’s eyes dropped to Obi-Wan’s beard. He couldn’t meet his gaze, but he wasn’t going to try and look away. Obi-Wan deserved better than that.

“No. That’s not what I meant. Oh Cody, I’m so sorry.” Obi-Wan’s voice sounded so crushed. Cody’s eyes instantly snapped back to the other man’s eyes. It hurt to see him looking and sounding so sad. He gripped the sheets harder to keep from reaching for him again.

“What are you sorry for? I’m the one that nearly killed you,” Cody said. 

“Only because you couldn’t help yourself,” Obi-Wan said. “May I?” he indicated the bunk. 

“Always,” Cody said before he could think better of it. He moved over to give Obi-Wan whatever room he wanted. As soon as he dropped onto the bed, Cody could feel his warmth. It made his heart hurt. He’d wanted to take Ben to Kamino with him. They were just going to be lovers. Cody had been so happy about it. 

But he definitely didn’t deserve any of that now. How could Ben have ever stood to be touched by him? How could Obi-Wan want to sit next to him? 

“Because I missed you as much as you missed me.” Obi-Wan’s voice cut through his thoughts. Cody glanced back up. Obi-Wan had one of his little self-deprecating smiles on his face. “Sorry, you were feeling very strongly. But I mean it, I missed you so much. You scared the hell out of me that first night… but I also wanted you so much. I was always happy to have you there.” 

“Just because it was better than being raped by strangers,” Cody growled. 

“No,” Obi-Wan said firmly. He lay his hand on Cody’s cheek. Cody had to focus on Obi-Wan. He had changed so much. The Obi-Wan from the war had been exhausted. This Obi-Wan wasn’t tired, but he was so sad. Sadder than any person Cody had ever met, and he hated it. Obi-Wan deserved so much better than that. 

“I was familiar-”

“You were the answer to prayers I didn’t know I’d been praying. I wasn’t alone. I have never, ever loved anyone the way I love you. Every night I had with you meant more than I have words to describe.” Just a few short sentences, but it was more than Cody could take in all at once. He was moved for a moment to silence, stunned and slowly processing what he’d heard.

“You love me?” 

Obi-Wan’s smile turned a bit sheepish. “Yes. I regretted not telling you for so many years. And then I thought you had to leave for Kamino and hadn’t been able to say goodbye. I thought I’d never get to tell you. I was wrong to think I shouldn’t say. It was wrong of me to keep it to myself.” 

Cody knew his mouth was hanging open then. “You love me, after what I did? How?” 

“Easily. Even when I didn’t know what made you do it, I still loved you. Hells, I still love Anakin after everything-” he cut himself off with a pained noise. “It’s not hard to love someone who hurt you. Not for me. I’m used to it. But knowing now about the chips-”

“The what?” 

“Ah, sorry, I suppose I didn’t say. We were told that you and your brothers had been made with an anti-aggression chip, used to keep you calm. In reality, they were programmed with different orders that would be followed no matter what. One of those was to kill the Jedi.” 

Even laying down, Cody felt like gravity tilted.

“Cody, are you alright?” 

“It makes so much sense,” Cody whispered. “That was why I couldn’t call you by your name, or have you call me mine.” 

“You couldn’t?” 

“No. And I had to keep coming back. I would get angry in the week and feel like I needed to turn you in. Seeing you reminded me that you were a citizen, and safe.” 

“So what you’re saying is that you were protecting me, even when you didn’t know what you were protecting me from.” Cody could hear the smile in Obi-Wan’s voice, he turned his head so he could see it. He had always loved Obi-Wan’s smile. Always. 

“I’m not sure it’s all that noble.” 

“Don’t pretend like it isn’t. You fought against a very strong programming, made it work for you, and kept me safe in the process.” 

Obi-Wan had his hand on the bed near him. Cody reached out and touched him, just lightly brushing his knuckles against the back of Obi-Wan’s hand. He almost withdrew his hand as soon as he’d done it, but then Obi-Wan grabbed his hand, and turned it over, lacing their fingers. 

“Obi-Wan,” Cody said slowly. He had all of Obi-Wan’s attention on him. Obi-Wan looked at him with so much affection and sorrow. He wanted to make it better and he didn’t know how. “I don’t know how much it means, given everything. But I love you, with all my heart, and everything I am.” 

“I don’t know why you would think that wouldn’t count for much,” Obi-Wan said. “It counts for everything.” 

“But you’re trying to get rid of me. I know how you look when you’re trying to say goodbye.” The words came out in a rush, and they surprised him as much as they seemed to surprise Obi-Wan. 

“I… of sorts, I’m afraid. I can’t let you go to Kamino-”

“I don’t want to go back,” Cody said. “Obi-Wan, why would I want to go back to the place the brainwashed me? And work for the people that made me hurt you?”

“Well, when you put it like that.”

“Why would you think I wanted to go back?” 

“You had a good job,” Obi-Wan said. “A position of power and respect… I wanted that for you.” 

“Not a lot of respect. The only person who showed any sign of respect was the Emperor, and I’m pretty sure he was just doing that to amuse himself. He’s the one who called me. He said something about a special order. I can’t remember the number, but it had a number and then-” He cut himself off and went silent. 

“And then?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“I called a bunch of commanders and told them the same. It’s a chain I could see in my mind. Once I had the order… I started it.” 

“No, he started it,” Obi-Wan said bitterly. He let go of Cody’s hand, and Cody was certain Obi-Wan was going to leave. It made sense after all. If he were Obi-Wan he wouldn’t be able to stand his presence either. Cody dropped his gaze, trying not to feel how much the loss would hurt. But Obi-Wan didn’t just get up, and a moment later Obi-Wan laid down and pressed against his side. 

“What?” 

“I didn’t want to put my boots in your bunk.” He saw that Obi-Wan did indeed have his boots off. Cody let out a small laugh He pushed himself to lay back down as well. He put his arm around his beloved and kissed his hair. He loved the man, and Obi-Wan loved him too. 

“I missed you all the time,” Cody said. 

“I missed you too,” Obi-Wan said. “Now, what I was saying is that I have someplace I have to be, someplace I want you to go with me to. But if you do then you can never leave and I can’t tell you where it is or what we’ll be doing. Only that I want you with me.” 

“If I say no?” Cody asked. It was important and he needed information. He saw by the look in Obi-Wan’s eyes that he understood. 

“Then I’ll drop you off with money and supplies and a few numbers to try… and I’ll never see you again.” Just hearing him say that was like a knife in his heart. 

“Then I guess it’s not a choice at all. I don’t want to be apart from you anymore. You told me you loved me. There’s no rules or regulations that say we can’t anymore. There’s not a ship or collar between us. I want to be with you, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Nothing has ever changed that. I have spent years looking for you and not even realizing it until I saw you again. I want to be with you. Hang the rest.” 

“Hang the rest,” Obi-Wan repeated quietly with a soft an amused little smile. “I want you with me.” 

“Then where ever you go, I go. Where you stay I will stay. Where ever you are, there is my home. I’ve been through dangerous and terrible things for all of my life. I’m not afraid.” 

Obi-Wan smiled, lopsided and full of a very familiar warmth. “You’re a poet when you want to be.” 

“Just for you.” 

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. He looked so good when he looked shy. “Yes, well, in any case… If you change your mind before we get there-”

“I won’t.” 

“I doubt you will, but I just want you to know that it’s alright.” 

“Well, it won’t be for me. It won’t be right to be away from you.” 

Obi-Wan stared at him intently. “How’s your head doing?” 

Cody got the feeling maybe he should gulp. “It’s fine.” 

“Good.” Obi-Wan barely got the words out before he kissed Cody. Cody wasn’t going to complain. He always wanted to kiss Obi-Wan. 

It was easy to manhandle Obi-Wan into straddling him. He kept his hands on Obi-Wan’s hips, keeping him close as much as he was keeping him steady. Obi-Wan’s arms wrapped around his neck but quickly began to move, like Obi-Wan was too excited to stay still. One arm slid down his side, quickly becoming a solid weight forcing Cody against Obi-Wan’s chest. The other went to his hair. The feeling was instantly wrong and Cody pulled back. 

He tentatively touched his head, feeling short, fluffy hair beginning to grow in. His fingers slowly traced a formation of new scars that had definitely not been there before. 

“Sorry… they had to shave your head for the surgery, to take the chip out…. And I should apologize too. I didn’t ask your consent.” 

Cody snorted. “Only you would get fussed about my consent to take out an evil mind controlling device.” 

Obi-Wan blushed scarlet. “Well, when you say it like that,” he mumbled. 

Cody caught his chin and tugged him into a short kiss. “For the future, I consent to all life and mind saving procedures, especially if it’s to remove something evil which takes my will away.” 

Obi-Wan laughed and kissed him, with a lot of feeling and far too short for Cody’s liking. “I think it’s safe to say that I also consent to treatment under those terms.” 

“Good. That’s settled. Now kiss me.” 

Obi-Wan did exactly as instructed. They fit together for a number of kisses, all of which stole Cody’s breath away. He kept replaying the moment in his mind when Obi-Wan talk him he loved him. Even kissing Obi-Wan, even holding him close in a way he never had before, in a ship bunk without fear of either of them having to rip away, he still wouldn’t believe any of this was happening. 

“I want you,” Obi-Wan whispered against his mouth. Cody opened his eyes wide. It gave him a very good view when Obi-Wan sat up straight and began to pull his shirt off over his head. Cody grabbed onto Obi-Wan’s waistband, nominally to held him stay steady. In reality, Cody just very much wanted his pants off. 

Obi-Wan chuckled. His eyes danced when he got his shirt off and he could look Cody in the eyes. “What are you up for, Love?” 

Cody shivered. He wanted to just say anything. But he considered himself. He’d had something taken out of his head. He should be healed, but he still probably needed to be careful… but still…

“I think I need to stay still.” 

“Okay.” 

“So I’ll lay down and you can fuck my mouth. I know you’ll be careful with me, Obi-Wan.” He put on his most charming smile. He could see Obi-Wan nearly melt right there straddling his lap. 

“Just let me get out of these pants.” Obi-Wan licked his lips and then jumped up. He quickly started to shimmy out of his pants. Cody couldn’t help but laugh.

“Come up here, you goof,” he said affectionately. Obi-Wan had the good sense to look abashed. He always looked so pretty when he blushed. With the beard and the long hair, he looked especially pretty. 

Obi-Wan crawled onto the bed and took great care to position his knees on either side of Cody’s head. Cody’s only thought was how nice the view was.

“You’re certain?” 

“Don’t sound worried. I want you like this.” Cody took a deep breath. Suddenly he just had to turn his head and kiss Obi-Wan’s thigh. “The smell of you is driving me crazy. Obi-Wan, please?” 

Obi-Wan whimpered. Cody opened his mouth wide and Obi-Wan slipped his half hard cock in like it belonged there. It sure felt like it did. Cody’s hands found Obi-Wan’s legs. He thought a bit giddily that Obi-Wan really had thick thighs. 

As soon as Obi-Wan began moving it really became a feast for all the senses. Cody had quite a fun little view, but each thrust got Obi-Wan’s hair close to Cody’s nose. The soft musk from those red hairs nearly made him dizzy. Cody moved one hand to one of Obi-Wan’s cheeks. He squeezed just as hard as he was squeezing that thigh. He wanted to leave his fingerprints in Obi-Wan’s skin. He wanted to leave his mark. For the most part, he kept himself still. He kept his mouth pliant and let Obi-Wan do as he wished. Each thrust felt like so much and the taste of his skin made Cody feel both starved and yet sated. With each thrust, Cody got to hear the quiet, stuttered breath of his beloved. Obi-Wan wasn’t loud, being a Jedi and soldier meant learning to stay quiet. But every little sound was like a scream of another lover. This wasn’t a manufactured Obi-Wan. This wasn’t an Obi-Wan worked for someone else’s pleasure. This was Obi-Wan making his own pleasure and taking Cody along for the ride.

His Obi-Wan felt so good too. Cody wasn’t ashamed of how his body was reacting. He may well come without being touched. Everything felt so new. It was new, in a way. Neither of them was owned or bound by anything but their own desires. Their freedom was a heady experience of its own. And hells did Obi-Wan look so good. Cody gripped harder. He shifted a bit, beginning to wriggle. He was hard and his cock was demanding to be touched. But he didn’t move his hands from Obi-Wan’s body. Why would he? Everything he wanted was on top of him and he didn’t want to ever touch less of him. 

Obi-Wan made a soft groan. His thrust came off rhythm for a moment. Cody squeezed his cheek a little harder, which made Obi-Wan groan a little louder. Cody wanted to whisper how much he loved Obi-Wan’s voice, but that would mean Obi-Wan would have to stop, which was unacceptable. Instead, he hummed. 

The sound Obi-Wan made was like a soft shout, a small scream. Cody pushed his heels into the sheets. He kept his shoulders and head still, but he didn’t have the same control over the rest of his body. Obi-Wan certainly wasn’t complaining. He kept thrusting into Cody’s mouth. His speed had steadily picked up pace. 

It started to blur together. The smell, the taste, the feel, the sound, and the way Obi-Wan looked, all of it started to melt into one. It wasn’t one, but each sense was so alight and so sensitive that Cody couldn’t focus on any one thing. He knew Obi-Wan was getting faster a more erratic. Every little sigh, every moan, not censored and yet still not loud, all of those jolted him for a second, grabbing his attention. And then he’d get another hit of scent and he’d be lost back in the sea of sensation. 

“I’m going to- I’m going to- ah! Ah!” 

Those words, spoken little louder than a whisper, brought Cody fully back for a moment, and then Obi-Wan came, and the taste of his cum seemed to bring him back to himself in total. He swallowed Obi-Wan down, and carefully licked clean what he could reach. It shortly had Obi-Wan hissing.

He felt Obi-Wan pull away before he was truly aware that he was doing so. Cody stared dumbly at him down a moment Obi-Wan had the sweetest, shyest smiled on. Cody thought maybe Obi-Wan would come lay down next to him and was confused when Obi-Wan seemed to be crawling away. But then Obi-Wan wrapped his mouth around Cody’s hard cock and there wasn’t space left in Cody’s mind for questions. 

It took very little to get Cody to come. He damn near saw stars. He certainly wasn’t completely cognizant of anything else until Obi-Wan laid down next to him. Cody rolled over and wrapped both arms around Obi-Wan. He snuggled right into him and nuzzled his nose into that pretty red hair. 

“I love you,” Obi-Wan whispered. 

“I love you,” Cody repeated. His voice sounded raspy, but he still put as much emotion into it as he could. Obi-Wan gave him a fond look and kissed him. “I love your mouth,” he added. 

Obi-Wan chuckled quietly. “I want to be with you, no matter what.” 

“Me too.” Cody knew he had to have a sappy look in his eyes, but he was looking at what he wanted most. He wasn’t letting go ever again. 

Obi-Wan kissed him again and then laid his ear on Cody’s chest. Cody didn’t speak again. He let Obi-Wan listen to his heart. He rubbed his beloved’s back and watched him rest. He didn’t know where they were going or what they were doing. But they were together and that was the only thing he could care about in that one beautiful moment. Why try and sully that with worry for the future anyway? Obi-Wan loved him. That was more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! This story gets a nice happy ending! I actually have a sequel planned... but with how stuff's going right now, we'll see. Thank you all!

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at Codywan and it's angst heavy. I have a few chapters in mind, if anyone is interested.


End file.
